Hideous Beast
by Paladins
Summary: Characters Belong to KOEI. What if Beauty didn't love the Beast? What if the Beast was a fat piece of lard that didn't deserve love? We'll find out won't we? SCxDQ ZYxXQ, AU some LuBuxDiaoChan COMPLETE EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Three Promises

The couple walked down the trail. The trees swayed gently, some golden leaves floating down to the hard earth. White clouds sat in the sky, blocking the sun and stealing the heat. The young lady pulled her coat closer around as discreetly as possible; not wanting to draw the young mans attention. Should he see her cold he might demand they return her to her father's home. Thankfully he seemed far too caught up in his thoughts, which piqued her interest.

She stared up at him with her doe brown eyes under her dark lashes, not only trying to figure out his thoughts, but also enjoying the view. Her dark brown hair was braided, lying over her shoulder for her to play with the end. Bangs framed her pretty, round face, contrasting with her pale skin. Her flowing red dress was held daintily in one hand, though some leaves still clung to the lace. Ignoring the troublesome, now dead plants, she stared at her current love interest.

He had asked her to walk with him when he had spotted her in the market just earlier. Zhou Yu, her sister's infatuation, quickly took Xiao away to walk another path. Thus, she was left with no reason to deny him, not that she had wanted any. The Lord, usually so cheerful and lively was unusually quiet, worrying the young lady.

He stood tall, so much taller than her, with strong broad shoulders and thick muscled arms. His own brown hair, a shade or so lighter than her own, was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were chocolate colored and held so much depth. Just like him. He had fit her definition of handsome when she had first met him at her father's dinner table, if not for his goatee. Facial hair had always been unattractive; she had thought that kissing a man with facial hair was equivalent to kissing a rug. Not too mention most men with facial hair, from mustaches to beards, always seemed old.

But Lord Sun Ce, in her personal opinion, pulled the goatee off rather well. It gave a touch of matureness that was always fitting his fun loving personality. With the goatee, he could look serious, mature, like the general he really was, and have the respect of the soldiers long enough to earn their respect.

Da stopped herself from giggling, not wanting to explain her thoughts to the man next to her. Instead she smiled and turned her thoughts to the scenery. A much safer view, though not as pleasant. Autumn had quickly arrived, and now most leaves had already fallen. The gold and oranges of the leaves scattered across the yellow grass was a serene picture, if not slightly depressing.

"Da," Ce said, drawing her eyes back to him. "I'm going to have to leave soon."

Her smile faltered. "Of… of course my lord." She sincerely hoped she did not sound as upset as she truly felt.

"… And I can't come back right away. Pops has some plans, and he's stirring up trouble. I can't ask your father for your hand in marriage until most of it is settled. Or, its obvious things aren't going to be settled for some time. Either way, Pops, Yu, and I are going to come back and get you and Xiao. So, wait for me?" As much as the last sentence was supposed to be a statement, it had come out as a question. During his speech, he had alternated between her, and everything else. But now, his face tinted red, he stared straight at her.

Da gasped, bringing a hand up to her chest. Her Lord had never been an emotional speaker, she had learned that some days ago, but she heard the true meaning of the words. She knew of the emotion backing his statement, and a smile lit up her face. She put the hand that had been over her heart onto Ce's arm, blushing. "Of course my Lord. I shall wait for all the trouble to settle and for your return." Ce smiled down at her, raising a calloused hand to her cheek. She leaned into his hand, shyly keeping eye contact with him. Both jumped, though Da more than Ce, when a bell rang. Hand to her raising heart, she looked to Ce before quickly turning her gaze to the dirt in embarrassment.

"It's getting late. We better get you back to your father so that he does not worry."

"Of course, Lord Sun Ce," Da said. He gave her his arm, and the two started back towards to the town. At the edge of the tree's they met up with Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu. The young girl had been holding his elbow, pulling him along with laughter. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, whipping around her face with her quick movements but her hazel eyes never left Yu's face. She held her dress, much to Da's relief, with her other hand, but waved her hand to much for her dress to be decent.

Zhou Yu looked from her face to the road ahead, making sure there was nobody for them to run into. His chocolate hair fell down his back, and his brown eyes softened with his features when he looked back to Xiao. His skin, far paler than Ce's, matched his calm features, and equaled out Xiao.

Xiao spotted Da and Ce. With a cheer of joy, she let go of Yu's arm and dashed to Da with more laughter. As the two girls held each other, laughing, Ce moved to stand next to his long time friend. "So, did you woo Xiao with your poetic words Yu?" Ce grinned.

"But of course Ce. As I am sure Lady Da had to accept your crude manner of speaking and read between the lines." Yu chuckled as Ce shut his mouth and looked back to Da and Xiao.

"You're lucky than me."

"Because I know how to speak poetically?"

"Not really. Its just that, Xiao must have taken a lot better than Da did."

"How so?" Yu looked at Ce with a quizzical look, albeit warily.

"… Obviously her reaction involved the floor." Ce grinned wolfishly at Yu. "You might want to take them leaves out of your hair and off your back before we get up to their Fathers home. Explaining it to him with Xiao latched to your arm, leaves all over the hem of her skirt, might be more than your poetic words can handle." Ce gave Yu a light, suggestive yet teasing shrug before strolling towards the two girls.

"Pervert," Yu mumbled, but ran his hand through his hair a couple of times while following. Xiao, catching the movement, rushed over to help, mumbling apologies. So excited, she had lunged at him with a hug in mind and the two had toppled over. Yu, ever the gentleman, had kept her from hitting the ground, thus gaining all the leaves. Da giggled lightly, taking Ce's extended arm, and the couples made their way through town.

That night, Da sat at her dresser in her nightgown brushing her hair. Humming a light tune, she swayed until the door opened with a quiet squeak. She glanced back, to see Xiao launching herself at the bed. With a shake of her head, she returned to the task of her hair. The younger Qiao rolled over and sat up, staring at Da. She set the brush down after a final stroke and turned to her sister.

Before Da could start, Xiao interjected. "Zhou Yu is going to marry me when he gets back!"

"That is wonderful Xiao," Da said again, like she had back at the edge of the trees.

"And Sun Ce promised to marry you Da! We're going be loved, marry, have lots of babies, and still be together!" Xiao squealed. Da giggled and moved to sit next to her sister. "What business do you think is keeping them though?"

"I do not know. But, if we continue to visit the market and keep our ears open, I bet one of the shop keepers will say. Rumors do spread fast in the market. Between that and our servants, it will not be hard to figure out." Da nodded her head to add emphasizes.

"But rumors aren't true."

"Some are. We just have to find that one."

"Yeah, and then we can wait for them to come back and sweep us off our feet!"

"Romantically and heroically," Da said. Xiao laughed and hugged Da.

"Can I sleep in here Da?" she asked, head in her shoulder.

"… I suppose Xiao." The younger sister cheered and crawled into the bed. Da blew out the candles in the room and crawled in after her.

Da and Xiao stood next to their mother as their father rode away with the soldiers. Having to visit a neighboring town, he left them in the care of one of his advisors. Like he always did, he asked them what they had wanted from his trip. Both girls, wishing their Father back soon, had asked for nothing but some flowers. Qiao Yuan had laughed, given each of his children a kiss on the head before bidding his wife good bye.

Sadly, on his return home a week later, a blizzard had hit swiftly. His supplies were destroyed, and Yuan had quickly lost the others. Stumbling blindly in the snow, he ran into the metallic fence to a castle. It had swung open, causing the man to fall face first into the snow. Pushing himself up, and covering his face with his sleeve, he found his way inside and out of the howling, freezing wind.

He called out, not wanting to invade any farther than he had. The dark hall remained silent. Yuan warily walked forward, calling out when the echoes died. The castle thought lovely, felt almost as cold as the outside. The noble had to rub his arms for warmth until he caught sight of a door slightly ajar, firelight dancing on the floor. Summing the courage to speak to the owner of the impressive castle, Yuan stepped in to see an elaborate table with some food set out.

The fire crackled next to the table, and when Yuan saw that nobody else was in the room he moved to stand in front of it before taking the room in. It was large, and well decorated. Large rugs decorated the floor, and the mantle was fancied up with different flowers. A large round mirror hung above it, far lovelier than any Yuan had ever seen. The side was decorated but flowers so well carved they seemed to be real, and at the top was the face of a woman. Her hair was tied up with ribbons and jewels, falling around her face to mix with the flower stems. Her expression was sad, yet so gentle. Her eyes were closed, her lips thinned, as she laid her hands on the mirror.

Shaking his head, thinking that some sleep would be good for him; Yuan glanced around the room one more time. The food on the large, impressive, table was only set on one side, meaning only one royal family member lived in the castle. Or, the food was set out for him? Brow creasing, Yuan moved over to the food. Everything was warm, and he couldn't think of a reason, other than maybe that it was for him, that it would be left here. Or maybe the royal family member was shy? Shaking his head, Yuan sat and ate his fill. Once eating his fill, he sat back and drew breath to call out again and to say thank you, when suddenly he felt so tired. All the days events must have caught up to him was his last thought before he laid his head on the table. Behind him, the mirror opened her eyes and turned to look at the sleeping noble.

The next morning, rays of the morning sun awoke Yuan. Blinking rapidly, he sat up and groaned. Eyes adjusting to the sun, he realized he was not in his room, nor in the room he had fallen asleep in. Instead, it was a simple room, with a bed and dresser only with a large window. Rubbing his eyes, Yuan swung his legs over the side and stretched. Thinking it was time to find his host, or to leave and find his way home, Yuan left the room.

He made his way down the stairs, picking whichever hallway felt right, Yuan made his way to the front door. He called out one last time to his host, giving a heart felt thank you, he pulled his coat closer and opened the door. Standing in the court yard was a beautiful horse, fully saddled, grazing on some grass. Yuan stared at the, what he assumed was a gift, stead. Swallowing, and saying another thank you to the host and any god listening, Yuan moved towards the horse cautiously.

It allowed him to pet its nose, and playfully nudged him. Yuan was about to pull himself on, when he spotted a lovely rose bush, just as vibrant as if it was spring, next to the horse. Looking from the horse to the bush, Yuan let go of the horse and reached for the roses. Plucking off just two, he neatly hid the red roses in his coat for his daughters. He had lost everything on the travel, but to see his daughters smile would bring back some joy.

Suddenly, the bright joy around him seemed to disappear. All the colors seemed to become duller, darker. The horse behind him whined a bit, but quickly silenced itself. Feeling danger, an impending doom, Yuan spun around with his hand on his sword. Behind him, somewhat shadowed, was what looked to be a man. Large and looking slightly round, the man had an evil glint in his glowing eyes. The fanned out beard made his face even more hidden, showing only the vicious white fangs and ember colored eyes.

"You arrogant dog! Stealing from my paradise! I'll have your hideous head for that!" the monster roared.

Yuan stumbled back, almost falling when the bush tripped him. "My lord! It is only two simple roses for my two daughters. Taking them without questioning you is beyond my place my lord! You are right. But, I am Qiao Yuan my lord! I shall repay you for your kindness and stealing from you!" Yuan stuttered the words as he righted himself.

"Qiao? You are the father of…Fine. You may keep your conceited head, you rotten scum. For my gracious decision, I want your two beautiful daughters at my doorstep by tomorrow. Put them on the mare, she shall bring them back to me." The beast stood as tall as he could, sticking his chin in the air and looking down at Yuan.

"My daughters? My lord, I can't-"

"I will hear none of it you insignificant rodent. Send me your daughters, for they will become apart of my paradise, or you and yours shall all die! Now, go!" The beast roared, causing the earth to tremble around them. Shaking in terror, Yuan could do nothing else but follow his orders and crawl onto the horse and ride as fast as he could away.

First Fanfic, not that that is an excuse for bad writing. Anywho, can you guess who the Beast is? It shouldn't be too hard. This fic was written because the idea appealed to me, and I had writers block. Some things are going to be cliche, and some just stupid. But I'm going to have fun with it, which is what matters to me right now. Since I've never used another persons characters before, I hope all of them are in character, or at least close. Hope to hear from some people. Toodles


	2. Hatred and Worry

Alright, here is the second part. I have most of the basics planned out, so it'll only be fleshing it from here on out. This part has a bunch of LuBuxDiaoChan that I really don't like. I've read over this a bunch (Not having a betta), and I still don't like the way I wrote them. Oh well.

The monster watched Yuan ride off in a fit of terror with a satisfied grin on his horrid face. In his moment of greatness, he did not see the castle wall shift and morph. From the wall grew a woman, with long brown hair and blue grey eyes. Her dress was purple, and her gloved hands pushed her out of the wall. From her hips down, she was the wall, and up she was human. "Lord Dong Zhuo, is this trouble worth two flowers? They shall surely grow back, as your garden never dies."

"Yes, my garden never dies, so long as you live. So long as you live, Diao Chan, my paradise shall flourish, which may I remind you is the only reason I do not take your life like you so rightly deserve." The beast turned around to stare at the beautiful lady. "You should be grateful that I let him have a night to spend in my paradise. To still complain surely shows your true, greedy, colors Diao Chan."

At his dangerous glare, the woman lowered her head and clasped her hands. "You are right my lord, please forgive me." He snorted, but stalked away from her. She watched her go from beneath her lashes, hating the way she trembled. Such a disgusting, villainous man. If only she had not failed herself, her father, and her love, she thought. Her delicate hands now clenched, she slipped back into the castle that was as much her as she was it before any tears dare swell in her eyes. As she disappeared, a gloom fell over the whole castle grounds.

Yuan raced on the mare, hoping he had chosen the right way home. His head spun, and the scenery eventually started to blur together. To his greatest relief, when he fell off of the mare, he was at the edge of the town. Farmers stopped to look at the noble fallen in the snow, and some men rushed over to help him. He was quickly taken back to his home, one of the wives sending their child off to the doctor.

He was bundled up and put in bed with his wife sitting next to him with a solemn expression. After the doctor came and left, saying that he had a fever and a mild cold, leaving the family with instructions, Yuan thought over the past events with his two daughters at his side. How was he to give up his two most precious daughters to that hideous beast? His two, fragile gems that were so perfect. Turning, he looked each of them over. Da sat, hands clasped in her lap and her head down, a small frown on her face as she stared at the decoration on her purple dress. Xiao held her sisters arm, almost looking ready to cry in a mix of relief and worry.

The longer he stared at them the farther in denial he fell. A castle not found, yet so close to his town? Such a monstrous being demanding his daughters yet kind enough to allow him stay? No, he had a fever and had dreamt it all. His horse had survived, and he rode it back, falling asleep on it and dreaming of it. The roses he had saved from the passage to the town. He had no need to send his two girls off on a wild goose chase into a forest for a castle that did not exist.

Immediately feeling better, Yuan gave both of his girls a big smile. His wife told him he needed to rest and started to herd the girls out. Yes, it would all be okay. He'd get better, and then he could start fixing the damages done during the travel. No beast was coming for his daughters.

Da walked out behind Xiao, who grabbed her arm again once their mother disappeared down a hall. "Da, Father seemed really bad in there."

"The doctor said it was just a small cold Xiao. It is sure to be unpleasant for him, but with some good rest and care, Father shall be fine. Just wait and see." Da patted Xiao's hand and gave her a smile. Xiao stared at Da for a moment, a frown still on her face, until she nodded her head and looked forward. Da still had her hand on Xiao's, and wanted to be reassuring and comforting, but couldn't help looking back at her Fathers door.

Dong Zhuo had been known, long ago of course, for many things. A good temper was not one of those things. Had never been apart of his personality, and hundreds of years stuck in his castle had done nothing to change that. The man stomped through the halls, teeth grinding. His elaborately decorated robes swayed over the floor, his boots echoing in the hall.

He quickly, or as quickly as he could, made his way down the stairs and into the garden. Ignoring the ache in his side, he traveled down a trail to the center of his garden. A statue stood in the center. It was of a tall man, dressed in the finest of armor back in his time. Two long feathers, said to come from a phoenix, fell from the helmet and down the mans back. Hair smoothed under the helmet, and hardened eyes in the customary glare of Dong Zhuo's adopted son. He stood next to a strong looking horse, tall and beautiful in all its power. The quickest horse to ever race over the mortal lands.

Dong Zhuo stared at the statue for a long moment, taking in how the statue looked. He did not visit this part of his paradise often, feeling no love for his adopted son anymore. Not that he had held love for the man before the attempt at his life, but their had been something there. Sneering, Zhuo roared for Diao Chan.

One tree, off to the side, shifted and she grew from the wood. With the same expression she had watched Qiao Yuan with when he had fallen asleep, she looked to the statue before hardening her expression and turning to Dong Zhuo. "My lord?"

"Awaken Lu Bu, wench. I have an errand for him." Chan's face fell, her head returning to the statue. As she had been bonded to the castle, and thus bonded to Zhuo, Lu Bu had been turned into a statue. Forced to turn to stone at Zhuo's cruel desire, Chan could awaken him as he became apart of the castle grounds. Apart of her. "What are you waiting for wench? Awaken my traitorous son!"

Flinching, feeling a sharp pain in her spine, Chan took a labored breath and concentrated. Magic, quickly becoming lost in time, had once been a big part of history. Those with magic in their blood were quickly given off as apprentices. Chan had been special, adopted by a loving man who had given her the best he could. But, after so long of not using it, Chan always wondered if it would just disappear and leave her bare to Zhuo's wrath. Leaving the morbid thoughts, she concentrated on Lu Bu, and gasped for air when the statue started to break.

As the chips of stone fell away, Lu Bu and the Red Hare jerked with movement. His black eyes became even darker as the events caught up to the warrior. Having no sense of time when turned statue, Lu Bu could only guess how long he had been a decoration to the gardens. Removing his hand from Red Hare's side, he stepped towards Dong Zhuo.

The lord, even though he knew he had the upper hand, took a step back. "Lu Bu! I have a task for you."

"Go rot, you worthless scum," Bu said. Lifting his halberd over his shoulder, he looked from Zhuo to Chan. She quickly looked away. Not from being shy, or from being humble, but from being ashamed.

"Do not disobey me you fool! Or have you forgotten your lesson while being a statue?" Zhuo roared, face turning red. He did not do well with being insulted, nor that Lu Bu still dared to look at Diao Chan. Gripping his hands, Chan gave a silent scream and clutched her chest. Forcing her mouth shut, she started to curl with eyes clenched shut.

"Kill me and she dies. Disobey me, and she wishes she was dead!" Zhuo yelled triumphantly.

Bu tightened his grip on his halberd until his knuckles were white. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go to the nearest town and fetch me the Two Qiaos. They were promised to me, and have not arrived. I was lenient to wait until sun down. Kill any and all who get in your way. I only want the girls. They will make fine additions to my paradise." Zhuo's expression turned from hatred to a lusty expression that only added to his disgusting features.

Bu stared at the shorter man with a mix of hatred and fury. But, with Chans labored breaths as a reminder, he gave Zhuo a stiff nod.

"Good. Diao Chan can tell you where the village is. A mare should still be there." With that, Zhuo turned and walked away. Dinner was to be served soon, and he was never one to miss a meal. Bu watched him leave, waiting until he was entirely out of sight to kneel before Chan.

"Lord Lu Bu," she said between breaths.

"One of these days, I'm going to bash his skull in." It really wasn't the nicest, or a real apology, but Chan smiled up at him.

"The poor Qiaos are located in a town east of here my lord," Chan said, reaching for his hand. The two stayed there for a long moment. Bu stared down into Chan's eyes, wishing for more. Squeezing her hand one last time, Bu stood and turned to Red Hare. Chan let her hand fall to her side, and sadly watched him mount the horse. He gave her one last solemn look before turning around and riding through the garden to the gate. Chan rubbed her eyes, even though she dared not cry since she had become the castle, and sunk back into the tree.

Da sat on a bench in the garden, a book in her lap. She had planned on coming out into the crisp air to help her calm and relax. Or, if nothing else, take her mind off of the day. Her father had been acting strange since the morning, asking constantly where she and Xiao were. Of course, both girls would walk and sit with him until he would fall asleep again. Whatever had happened during the blizzard had surely spooked him.

With another sigh, she glanced back down at the book. In the time she had been on the bench she hadn't read three pages. So, now, she was cold and was still worried immensely about her father. Giving the page a long glare, she shut it and sighed again. At the sound of dainty steps, she turned her head to see Xiao walking towards her. The young Qiao took large, quick steps, and wasn't quite holding her dress right causing her to stumble. Quick to react, Xiao righted herself and blushed.

"If you would slow down Xiao, you wouldn't fall as much."

"But, then you don't get there as fast," Xiao mumbled as she sat next to Da. "If you don't get there as fast, you spend more time walking." Da shook her head, laughing lightly at her sister. Xiao 'hmph'ed and glanced down at the book in her lap. Finding the title, and blanching when it didn't entertain her and she looked to their home in front of them.

"What is wrong Xiao?"

"Father is acting really paranoid. And when Father is worried, I get really worried. And my mind keeps thinking of the nasty things that could have happened to Father during the blizzard to make him paranoid and that makes me sad that Father could have gone through some of those things. And he won't tell anybody what is wrong."

Da didn't know what to say. The same thoughts ran through her mind, and anything she had thought of to calm herself had sounded empty. Having nothing to say, she opted for giving her sister a hug. The book fell to the ground as Xiao turned and wrapped her arms around her and hid her face in her shoulder.

"I wish Yu was here. He'd make everything better. He's make everything feel safe and fun again," Xiao mumbled.

"I know Xiao. They'll come back, as soon as Lord Sun Jian has stable footing in Jiang Dong, they will come back," Da said into Xiao's shoulder, tightening her hug.

"I know." Xiao sniffed. Things just did not feel right. Never having the patience to think things through with her head, like Da did, she always relied on her gut instinct to get her through things. It was as good as Da's mind, as it didn't fail her anymore than Da's mind had failed Da. When her father had returned, everything had suddenly felt off. Like something was happening that affected her and her safety. But, being so happy when he had first appeared, she hadn't paid it any mind. How she wished for Yu. He always made her feel safe. And Ce should have been back too, to keep Da safe. Instead, now the two had to rely only on each other.

Da pulled back slightly at Xiao's grumble. The younger sister looked up at her with her wide eyes. She wished there was more she could do for her little sister. Frowning, she pushed some of Xiao's brown hair back behind an ear. "Everything will be fine Xiao. We promised Lord Ce and Lord Yu that we would be here upon their return. We do not break promises right?"

"Of course. We need to be here to tell them they needed to be here now, instead of when they come. Because they were needed now," Xiao said and sniffed. Da smiled at the immature whine, and released Xiao. The two would be able to pull through their father's behavior and the sinking feeling in their guts.

As Xiao started to talk about her music lessons that morning, a scream rang in the air. Both girls jumped, quickly standing. More screams started to fill the air, and the groans shortly followed. A dozen maids ran across the gardens, all of them talking about a demon. They grabbed the two girls by their elbows and pulled them back into their home. Xiao grabbed Da's hand as the maids pulled them along. They were put in a room with a secret exit should things get too dangerous. Their mother already sat in the room, looking out of the only window.

Lady Qiao was lovely, with long almost black hair and hazel eyes that seemed to change with every dress. She had an elegant face, pointed at the chin and a long neck. At the enter of the sisters she turned her head to look them over before looking back out the window. Da and Xiao curtsied to her before making their way to the window. Leaning on the seal to look down, both gasped.

The largest man they had ever seen stood at the gates of their home. Wearing black armor, he swung his halberd over his head, slicing and flinging their few soldiers yards away. His beautiful red stead plowed through what soldiers could dodge the deadly swings. One general charged, and the man roared against the challenge. As they met, the general fell with a mighty swing. "Still, nobody can provide me with a decent challenge?" the mighty warrior roared, looking down at the fallen general. With no second glances, he forced their iron gate open and made his way through the court yard. None of the ladies in the small room could stop their hands from shaking.

Thank you to XiaoQiao289, JeeJayMay, and Lady Zhou Ying for their reviews.


	3. Creepy Psychopaths

Da stepped away from the window, eyes wide. She brought one hand to her chest, and she concentrated on breathing. What was such a monster doing at their castle gates? "He's destroying our soldiers!" Xiao stuttered, pointing out of the window. She glanced from her mother to Da, back to the window. "I don't even think they're slowing him down!"

"'Tis all your fathers fault." Lady Qiao glared down at the monstrous man.

"How could Father bring such a mans anger upon us? Father has been gone for weeks."

"Exactly. Obviously he has done something to anger somebody powerful. Only the powerful have such men in their ranks. What else could have worried our Lord so, but knowing such a man would be coming to kill us?" Lady Qiao stood and walked past the two girls with her usual elegance. "One can only hope your father can right his wrongs, or that death shall be swift."

Da reached for Xiao, and the two held hands at their mother's words. The noble woman did not glance back as she opened the door. A soldier moved to stop her, telling her it was safer to wait in the room, to which she replied "Why bother? You shall not slow such a powerful man. And where should I escape to with only two girls? The forest of which the monster appeared from? I shall be in my room. If he should reach me, I wish to die in some form of comfort." With that, she disappeared down a hall.

The soldier stood, mouth open for a moment before glancing in the room. Xiao shook her head wildly before dashing out of the room. Da called out to her, and pushed past the soldier. The soldier glanced around, from the way Lady Qiao went to the other hall that the Two Qiaos took. When another soldier quickly appeared, with orders to get the ladies away from the castle, the soldier shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Xiao dashed down the halls to her father's room. As sickly as he was, his condition had worsened that day, he could not have brought such a horror to their front steps. Da's callings barely registered as she ran, and when she spotted her fathers door she gave a slight sigh of relief before pushing it open. Some soldiers were trying to move the noble into the escape way without hurting him. All three looked up when she burst into the room.

"Mother lies! You didn't do anything wrong right Father? This bad guy isn't here because of you is he?" Xiao stumbled towards him.

"Xiao? I was so worried he might have gotten to you! Is Da alright? She too is safe?" Yuan, looking sickly and frail, looked from her to the doorway where Da now stood. "Why aren't you out of here yet? He can't get you two!" He reached for Xiao after giving a soldier the best glare he could give. Yuan suddenly had a coughing fit, and would have fallen if he had not been held by the two soldiers.

"Father!" both girls cried out and ran to him.

"My girls, you must get out. You must get away. Not to the forest. Never enter the forest! But away. You must get away from the beast." Yuan said between coughs.

"Father? What do you mean?" Da asked.

"They will go nowhere but the forest you waste of skin." A baritone voice filled the room. In the doorway stood the man from the gates. "I had hoped for more of a challenge, but retrieving the Two Qiaos has to be the easiest thing that fat man has ever had me do." The two soldiers in the room charged, to which the black soldier swatted one away and stabbed the other with his halberd.

"Not my daughters. Please, they don't deserve this! Not my daughters!" Yuan cried, begging. For a fraction of a second, his black eyes softened before he stomped over and towered over the three. Scoffing at the old man, he raised his halberd to kill the man off.

"Father!" Da and Xiao cried, and covered Yuan with their bodies.

"You have come for us, correct?" Da said between tears. "Do not kill anybody else, and we shall leave peacefully with you, mighty warrior." She held Xiao's hand, which tightened when the warrior looked at her. Scoffing, mumbling about sentimentals, he nodded his head. Carrying two thrashing girls all the way back to the castle without dropping one, which would result in an injury for the girl, would only bring down Dong Zhuos wrath on Diao Chan.

"Come girls. This place bores me already; with the fighting gone this place will resemble the garden." The warrior watched the two stand, holding each other, and he followed them out. At the courtyard, both girls gave a terrified gasp. Around Red Hare were all the bodies of the soldiers. No longer a beautiful yard, it resembled more of a gore fest, which was what it was really. Lu Bu had to find stress relief somewhere.

He picked one up the closest girl and set her on Red Hare, and quickly did the same with the other. How such small girls were going to entertain Zhuo was a mystery that Bu was ready to leave alone. He had never wanted to get into his adoptive fathers sick mind. Da and Xiao cried, hands clenched either in the horses mane or in clothing. Da held Xiao around the waist, and tried not to break out into wails. Xiao was already hiccupping in front of her, her shoulders shaking horribly. Bu pulled himself up behind her and took the reins. The last thing the girls saw was their mother staring down at them from a window with a restrained expression.

The ride to the castle was a blur of tears and green. When they entered a garden, still green and blossoming under the snow, Bu dismounted and picked each of them off the horse. They held one another, hiccupping and sniffing. They glanced around the garden, confused and lost. When they turned back to the giant warrior, the flesh was replaced by stone. Gasping and pulling each other way from it, they glanced around.

"I'm scared."

"I know Xiao." Da took a labored breath. "We need to find our… host. Maybe we can convince him to return us home." She gave Xiao the best smile she could. Xiao tightened her grip on Da and nodded her head. Again, she wished for Yu's strong embrace, and wise advice. Instead of whining her thoughts, she concentrated on making her jaw stop trembling.

The two followed a trail, guessing on which one to choose. All the while, both girls would look over their shoulder. The feeling of being followed unnerved almost as much as finding their kidnapper turned to stone. Instead of calling out, they quickened their steps until they found the castle doors. Looking to each other for reassurance, they entered the place.

The hall was well lit, torches and candles on the wall, giving the hallway a glow. Closing the door behind them to keep the chill out, Da called out for the owner of the castle. At no reply, the two started to walk down the hall. They followed the light, as only one hallway was lit. At the end of it was a large door, and behind it was a feast.

"Food?" Xiao said eyes wide in shock. "He kidnaps us and then gives us food?" Da could only nod her head in agreement. They glanced around the room, seeing nobody else, before returning to the table. "I still don't believe it." Xiao crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.

"Please, believe it. The food was made for you two, our honored guests," a soft voice said. Da and Xiao spun around in fear to see a lovely lady standing back against the wall behind them. "I am Diao Chan, no threat to either of you."

"You're a servant to the man who kidnapped us?" Xiao asked, glaring.

"… Yes." She seemed to stop and debate the answer. "Please, be seated and eat. Such an experience has to of left you famished." Da glanced around, and then stared at one of the chairs. Squeezing Xiao's arm, she moved to take a seat. Chan gave her a sweet smile, if not full of pity. Da stared at all the food, really not that hungry.

Xiao glared from Chan to the table, fists clenched. As Da popped a small grape into her mouth, Xiao snapped. Reaching over, she shoved a great deal of food off the table. The china smashed against the floor, the sound echoing in the castle.

"Xiao!" Da screeched eyes wide.

"I won't eat some crazy, creepy mans food after he's kidnapped me!"

"Maybe if we can be reasonable, so can this man. Angering him will get us nowhere Xiao!"

"This crazy psychopath sent some homicidal monster to kidnap us that turns to stone in a garden, and then has the nerve to give us food with no welcome except some equally creepy maid that won't leave the wall!" Xiao cried out, arms flailing wildly. "Creepy people like this person don't reason with the sane Da! They keep people like pets and torture them in some cellar or worse!" Tears started fall again as Xiao sobbed. Da quickly rose from her chair and pulled Xiao into a hug.

Da mumbled soothing words into Xiao's hair, wishing her tears would stop as well. Eventually, Chan interrupted by saying, "Excuse me, my ladies. I apologize for my Lords manners. Sadly, he has become busy this night, but surely wishes he could have been here to welcome you. Your rooms have been made up, if you wish to retire for the night."

"No! I want to go home!" Xiao yelled, to which Da could only agree with. However, at the sad but stern look on the maids face, Da had to reason with her sister to calm down. The maid led them down some halls and up some stairs. Her dress hardly swayed as she walked, almost like she floated through the halls. Xiao mumbled about ghosts, which Da quickly shushed her about. Already living a horror story, neither of them needed to hear about such things, in Da's opinion.

When Chan stopped, she pointed to two doors. "There are some changes of clothes in there for you, my ladies. Please do not leave your rooms at night. Tomorrow, I or our lord shall give you a tour of the castle. Good night."

As she turned to leave, Xiao made a snide remark, "Not my lord." Da did nothing to reprimand her. "Da, may I sleep with you?" Xiao asked in a much more Xiao like voice.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to," Da admitted. Neither girl liked the idea of being alone in the castle of their captive. Refusing his clothes, they stripped down to their slips and crawled into the large bed. They clung together, crying until they were too tired to stay awake any longer.

In the morning, they rose with hopes that it had all been a nightmare. Instead, they found it had all been true. The room that they had not inspected the night before was large, with a carved dresser and a window as tall as the wall itself. A nightstand matching the dresser was next to the bed, and the chair they had laid their dresses on was empty.

"He stole our dresses! Da! The pervert stole our dresses!" Xiao shrieked, pointing to the chair with a shaking finger.

"I'm sure just a maid came in to wash them," Da said. "They probably came in, opened the curtains, and to the dresses to be washed." Or, she sincerely hoped. They had seen nobody but Chan in the castle, excluding the stone warrior.

"They shouldn't have." Xiao crossed her arms and glared at the chair. She had given up on crying, and refused to show the creepy psychopath that now held her and her sister anymore weakness. Being a crybaby would only stress out Da more; it would not help them return to their father and await Ce and Yu so that they could tattle on the creep and have their knights in shining armor come kick the bad guy's butts. She had made the promise to herself last night, that it would be the only time she cried in the castle from then on.

"It seems if we wish to be decent, we must use his clothes," Da mumbled and stared cautiously at the dresser. Sliding off the bed, she walked towards it and pulled it open. Inside were lovely gowns of many colors. All were thick and made for the harsh winter. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Da picked one and pulled it out. "Come Xiao, and pick a dress. We do not want to give this man any untrue thoughts."

Xiao's eyes widened at the statement, and rushed to the dresser to pick a dress. Dressed, the two peeked out the door. Not seeing or hearing anybody, they started down the way they came. When they came upon the stairs, they spotted Chan walking towards them. "Good morning my ladies. Lord Dong Zhuo is awaiting your company. If you would please follow me." She bowed to them before turning and walking another way.

The two followed, not knowing what else to do but meet their kidnapper. As they walked they saw nobody else in the castle, though it was well taken care of. There was no dust on any of the furniture, and any flowers were blooming perfectly. Da and Xiao gave each other a shrug when they looked to one another. Chan stopped in front of a large door that towered about all three of them. "Lord Dong Zhuo awaits," she said with a bow.

Da grabbed Xiao's hand, and the two walked inside as the door opened for them. Inside sat the fattest man the two girls had ever seen. He was reclining on some dozens of pillows. His round stomach was obvious, and with his black beard fanning around his face, it made seeing anything other than his stomach and amber eyes hard to see.

"Yes, you two are marvelous, and will make such fine additions to my paradise!" the man boomed. Both girls flinched at his tone and had to suppress gagged when he dragged his tongue over his lips.

"Excuse me sir, but my sister and I would rather that we returned home," Da stuttered, straightening her shoulders and trying to look Zhuo in the eyes.

"Return home? Hah! Even should I allow you two to leave, you could not. By my magic, you are bound here to the castle grounds! Never shall you leave!"

"Magic?"

"Never!?"

Zhuo laughed maniacally, his belly shaking repulsively. "Yes, magic! I am a wizard of old times, and my magic exceeded that of most. You two shall never leave these grounds without my permission, which I assure you that you will never receive it. Go ahead, try. You will not leave."

Both girls crestfallen expression set him off laughing again. They clung to each other, Da's jaw trembling. Xiao, refusing to cry clenched her jaw and focused on her anger. She shot the fat bad man a glare and continued to think mad thoughts and remembering how to breathe correctly.

"You two should be honored to be apart of my paradise."

"I do believe that your opinion and our opinion of paradise differ greatly!" Da shouted with a glare. Zhuo sobered up quickly, and stared down at the two girls.

"Whether you like it or not, you two are now mine! Mine to do with as I please!"

Xiao cut him off. "We already claimed and unattainable by the likes of scum like you!" Xiao grabbed Da's arm and pulled her out of the room. They ran down the stairs and pushed open the doors. Together they ran towards the gate. Da reached the gate first and started to try to push it open.

"It will not budge!" Da cried out in desperation. Xiao slowed to a stop, and looked the gate over. There was no lock on it, nothing to stop it from swinging open. The way Da pushed against the gate, it should have swung open and left her sister face first in the snow. Truly feeling helpless and hopeless, Xiao fell to her knees. Da soon followed, sliding down the gate and leaning her forehead against the cold metal.

I don't like this one at all. Phooey. Xiao's temper tantrum at the table has a meaning to it, she didn't just have a 5-year old moment, I swear. Well, she might have, but it does have meaning to the story. I don't like saying Bu and Chan (Instead of Lu Bu and Diao Chan) but it wouldn't be right to use their full name when I usually don't with the other people. Phooey. And Diao Chans back was melded to the castle, and her feet were when she was walking, in case people didn't catch that. It'll be explained later (probably somewhere in the next chapter). Oh, and profile has a note for those who are actually keeping with this story (3 chapters, oh boy! But I don't think there'll be that many more... I think)


	4. History Lesson

They walked the gardens, their expressions guarded. They had officially been locked away in the castle for a week. Both girls were pale and smaller than usual. Each day they only ate a portion of the feast served at every meal, only enough to hold off Dong Zhuo should he feel feisty that particular day. Neither girl had truly smiled, or even laughed, in the week's time.

Chan would show up often, trying to give the girls something to smile about. The looks of pity on her face hurting the two girls as much as angering them. She would encourage them to eat, or to go out and have fun. Da and Xiao, however, grew more suspicious with each visit, having seen nobody else in the castle and that Chan wore the same outfit, same hair style, same makeup, every single time she just popped up. Which was what she did. There was no clack of heels, or the soft pitter patter of clothed shoes on the tile floor.

Both girls did, however, feel a great sense of debt to the woman. Often, when Zhuo would corner the girls, she would save them. Usually with some type of problem that would arise, but Zhuo was quickly catching on. He would fight her on a subject or worse yet raise his fist against her. Chan never flinched, which brought along the idea that she was used to such treatment. Both Da and Xiao thought she was a ghost trapped in the castle in a similar manner as them.

Already, Zhuo had advanced on them almost everyday. All of their meetings following the same schedule. First he would track them down, finding them wherever they had deemed their hiding spot. Always, he seemed to find them. First, they would try to negotiate their living standards, and then about not getting feisty. Ever. Of course, the lusty lord would hear none of it, going on about his paradise as he advanced on the terrified girls.

As one was negotiating, the other located an escape route, usually Xiao. They would then run to wherever their escape route would take them. Sometimes, there would be no escape route, or he would catch one as they ran as he never could chase them. Quickly, the girls would react with violence to keep themselves sacred. Anything near them was fair game, from a vase to a butcher's knife. So far, they had been safe. Only because he seemed to retreat into whatever shadowy place he lived in at night. He was never around at dinner, and hardly appeared at breakfast. Both Da and Xiao agreed they would have gotten little sleep, and thus been in even worse health, if they did not feel safe at night.

At that day, they walked the gardens. Firstly because it was one of the better places to hide they had found; secondly because they were searching for Diao Chan. So, they made their way along the trails, holding their shawls closely around the forms. Neither spoke, having nothing else to say anymore. Any small talk had been used already during the first few days. Instead they took comfort in the safety of their sister's presence.

As they made their down one trail, they heard the murmur of Chan's voice. Neither sister looked to the other when they quickened their pace. Da quickly recognized where they were going. It was the same path they had taken when they had first arrived, and would lead them back to the stone warrior. She said nothing however to Xiao, and concentrated on walking in the snow with her heels. When they moved past the trees, they quickly dove back to the cover.

Chan stood in front of the statue, hands clasped in front of her. Her back was turned to them, and she was mumbling far to quiet for them to make out enough words. There was silence before she looked towards the castle and started speaking again. At this time, they could make out more of what she said.

"Lord Lu Bu, I feel so sorry for these two young girls. I had failed, and I deserve my fate. But they are so much like you, in the sense that they do not deserve this treatment. They deserve Zhuo's presence less than you. And the walls, they echo with their broken cries for loved ones, and the walls sympathize with their dry tears. My heart, I had thought it was already broken and shattered with what you were put through my lord, but it seems there is still more of my glass heart to break." Her voice never once broke, and no tears fell down her cheeks. Still, her sad voice seemed to darken the whole garden, and the lace of bitterness and contempt gave the plants a hard stiffness that made it no longer a welcoming place.

A gust of wind blew through with enough ferocity to make them all squint. Da and Xiao fell back though with a shriek and a gasp. With the wind, Chan's dress whipped up and around her legs, showing her calves and dainty ankles. Any lower, however, it all disappeared. Her feet were sunken into the cobble stone that was laid as the trial.

Chan spun around. Da was on her knees, and ready to stand, while Xiao was still on her butt. Her mouth was open, and she stammered with big eyes. Chan stared for a moment, before everything seemed to click, her expression changing when it all registered. Straightening her shoulders and relaxing her posture, she gave them a harmless smile. Chan then stood, and waited for the girl's response. It would not be good to advance and scare them, and talking might only make things worse until she knew what they thought.

"She's a ghost!" Xiao hissed and pointed. Da quickly rose to her feet. How much she just wished she could curl up or faint. To just ignore the world. Lock herself up in their room and shut it all out. All of the horrible surprises, the constant sense of dread, it was tiring her out. And she knew all too well that it was catching up on Xiao as well. Her sister was not someone to be confined, locked away. Neither of them could live in the constant fear they were forced in.

"Right yourself Xiao," Da whispered, glancing down at her still sitting sister. Chan had never been a threat and, until proven otherwise, was their only companion. Xiao glanced from Chan to Da before realizing the state of her own dress. Having the decency to blush, she quickly covered her legs and stood.

"She doesn't have feet!" Xiao hissed again, grabbing Da's arm.

"Shush Xiao; Chan has a right to explain herself. Especially since I do not think we could live very long avoiding her in this god forsake place." With that, Da turned to Chan and waited. She did not smile, having no energy left to smile, but she did try to look not upset.

"Thank you Lady Da," Chan smiled, speaking in a hushed tone. The two sisters were so fragile, emotionally, that speaking any other way could have excited and broken them. Hushed tones kept everybody calm, kept them stable. When neither of them said anything, just stared, Chan continued. "Maybe we should have this discussion somewhere warmer?"

"Warmth is no longer safe," Xiao said, a frown marring her face.

"Of course. Then we shall instead find a seat," Chan said with a smile and led the way to a bench not far away. As the two sat, Chan thought over what she was going to say. When they finally turned their heads to look up at her, she thought she has some of her past thought through. "I suppose your largest question is about my feet? The simplest way to answer that is I am the castle, or the castle is me. I had never quite figured out which merged into the other, and had gotten bored trying to figure it out so many years ago."

"How can you **be**the castle?" Xiao made a face in her confusion, glancing to both of the older woman for an answer.

"It is magic, Lady Xiao. If you shall let me, I shall start from the beginning and with no interruptions it shall not be too long of a story." Xiao took the hint and shut her mouth with a slight click and a huff. "Thank you. Years ago, so many that I have lost count, Lord Dong Zhuo was a very influential noble. He had been very close to the emperor of the time, close enough that he controlled the emperor. The young ruler did not know how to rule, and looked to guidance often.

Eventually, Lord Zhuo might have well been the emperor. Few dared to oppose Lord Zhuo outright, because of his mighty adopted son, Lord Lu Bu. The greatest warrior of the time. Nobody could face him on the battlefield and leave with their head. With force on his side, the nobles resorted to strategies and tactics to overthrow him. My adopted father had a plan that included me.

I was to be given to Lord Zhuo, and Lord Bu. I was to be a wedge between them, and I was to make Lord Bu kill Lord Zhuo. I had almost thought it would not work at first, as they both seemed content to share me. Sadly, the stress of the situation had me telling Lord Bu in tears one night. For, you see, I had fallen in love with him, and the Lord Zhuo had me cringing. Lord Bu agreed to kill Lord Zhuo to my shock. We then set about planning it.

I would use my magic, which at the time was still strong. Back then, magic was such a large part of life. But, I think, we magi-humans took advantage of it, and started to breed too much with those unmagical, and eventually the line grayed until it just isn't there. Until, magic is so dulled that we can't use it. Now, it is called luck, coincidence, and miracles.

I would use my magic and lock him and his in this very castle, and Lord Bu would storm the castle and kill them. I was too cowardly to attack myself. Lord Zhuo, however, learned of our plan and was ready. He met us in the garden, and countered my spell with his own. He was still locked away in the castle, but I too became the castle and Lord Bu became stone. All of us bonded. I to Dong Zhuo who was bonded to the castle, and Lord Bu to me because he became a garden decoration, apart of the castle grounds.

The two spells had gone array and did as it had pleased. So, now we live forever, hating one another. Lord Zhuo cannot kill me, for the castle falls. I can not kill him because if he dies, I die. And, for that reason, Lord Bu refuses to free himself. Instead, he wishes to remain stone, unfeeling to the desire to ring Lord Zhuo's disgusting neck." Chan said it all without her voice breaking, which she was proud of herself for. She had never told the story before, and had left out many of the details, seeing them as unimportant. Taking a breath, she turned to the sisters.

"That's so sad!" Xiao whined.

"You believe me?" Chan stepped back, brows furrowed.

"We are locked in a castle that owns no locks and that is able to make glorious meals with only four people living in it. We know three of the four don't do anything, and one person can not make those meals. A man kidnapped up, and then turned to stone. Your heartbreaking story, Chan, fits right in with ours," Da said.

"Yeah, it would be kind of stupid not to believe you, wouldn't it?" Xiao said too, with a shrug. "So, you always have to be… melded with the castle?"

"Huh? Um, yes. Some part of me has to be 'in' the castle." Both Chan and Xiao floundered for words to explain her situation.

"But it could be any part?"

"Any you always know what is happening anywhere in the castle?" Both Xiao and Da spoke at the same time.

"Ah, yes. Any part of me in any part of the castle. And, I can always know, if I care to look." All three girls looked at each other, giving the best smiles they could muster in their tired states. Maybe, things could start to look up. Maybe, Da thought.

**Alright, school had gotten in the way of this chapter. Which is bad, cause this one I know I wasn't going to like (I don't like the way I do Diao Chan) but its up and out of the way. Thank you for reading it (everybody, even those who don't review). Next chapter, they plot to get free.**


	5. Alone

They sat on their bed, the two sisters hugging each other. Homesickness was slowly eating at them, much like everything else. No tears were shed, having no new reason to cry, but they still held each other in a tight embrace. The mood hung outside their window, proving it to be closer to midnight, its silver light only causing them to wish harder for home.

Both sisters, though it remained unspoken, new they could not live long here. In only a weak they were walking shells of their former glory. Each time they saw a mirror they were reminded of how pitiful they were. Only a weak, and they had given up hope. How horribly pitiful they were.

Xiao's head rested on Da's chest as Da swayed back and forth. Their room was silent save for their heavy breathing when Chan knocked on the door. Da called out, allowing her entrance, and stared solemnly. Chan had lived through this for decades, and they were already falling apart. She wanted to hate herself, but could not bring herself to care.

"The wall cry for you," Chan said while taking a seat in a chair.

"You cry for us?" Xiao asked, still trying to wrap her mind entirely around Chan's problem. Chan only gave Xiao a small smile before turning her head to the moon.

"Is there a reason for this visit Lady Chan?" Da asked, releasing Xiao.

"There hadn't been, except I remembered this." Chan's smile widened a little, and she pulled out a mirror from her coat. Xiao slid of the bed and looked into the mirror. How broken she looked, Xiao thought and redirected her gaze to Chan's face.

"It is one of the magical artifacts that Lord Zhuo has horded. Hold it, and ask for anybody in the world, and it will show you them. I had thought, that maybe, it would help you feel better."

"Anybody?" Xiao's face lit up a bit, a small smile on her face. At Chans nod, she took the mirror and sat back on the bed. Folding her legs under her, she called out for her father. Da leaned of her shoulder to look in the mirror with wide eyes. The mirror swirled like a whirlpool and when it stopped, they looked into their father's room. He laid in his bed, looking worse then them. He was all bone, his skin a more yellow color than the soft brown it had been. His hair was thin, and his coughs seemed to take all of this energy.

Both girls gasped. Da brought her hand to her mouth, tears swelling in her eyes. Xiao's grip on the mirror tightened, and she bit her bottom lip. A maid walked into the room and held some water to the mans lips, helping him drink it. Sadly, he coughed much of it up and his soaked into the bed sheets and his shirt.

"Father," Xiao mumbled.

"Make it go away Xiao. It is horrible," Da said while averting her eyes to bed sheet. The picture swirled until it was just a mirror again.

"My sincerest of apologies! I had not meant to bring you more pain; I had only thought-" Chan started, frowning.

"No, I am glad we can see the outside world again Lady Chan. Only…" Da could not finish.

"Show me Yu," Xiao whispered. She swallowed the lump in her throat, ignoring Da and Chan. The mirror swirled again, and showed Yu. He looked as handsome as ever. His long hair fell loose behind his shoulders. He wore the customary red of a Wu general. His slender hands were clasped behind his back as he looked outward. Tents were behind him, and he looked out into some trees. Xiao gasped, jaw trembling.

She had thought seeing him would bring her strength. Instead, it made her feel like crying again. Her hands shook, yet the picture remained constant. "Do you… do you want to see my love Lady Chan?" Xiao stuttered, looking up. Chan stood and slipped onto the bed on the opposite side of Xiao to look. "He is marvelous Lady Xiao."

"I'm going to marry him," Xiao said with a smile. Chan opened her mouth to say something, but fell silent when Yu turned to talk.

"Soon we shall return, Ce," Yu said. Ce entered the view of the mirror, causing Da to gasp. He had not changed either. He strolled next to Yu and grinned.

"I'm glad Pops decided to come get them. It was difficult without Da," Ce said.

"In a day we shall be in their town."

"Meaning, in a day we will no longer be the most sought after bachelors," Ce joked.

"Quite right my dear friend," Yu said. Both men laughed. Xiao dropped the mirror, it landing in her lap. The picture swirled rapidly and the picture disappeared.

"A day!" She cried out, looking to Da. The tears fell from both. Their loves were so close, the castle not too far from their home. Their father had only taken a day to return home. Da cried out and fell face first into some pillows to weep as Xiao tried to stop the tears.

Chan's frown deepened as she looked upon the two girls as they wept. To have love so close, but not within reach was something she was all to familiar with. She had been planning their escape for such a long time, spending her days conversing with Lord Bu. She had always believed that even though he was stone, he could still hear her. But, she could never figure out how to get Da out. But with such strong men near by, who undoubtedly would help them, maybe they could escape.

"Dearest girls, you might escape yet," Chan started carefully. Both girls silenced to look at Chan with wide, disbelieving eyes. "My thoughts are shaky, and I am afraid of my plan, but it might work."

"A way to escape? Would you not have left already?" Da asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Not for me. This plan would never work for me." Chan smiled sadly. "The night you came, there was a feast on a table for you. Do remember?"

"Yes. Xiao flung it all from the table."

"And that is your saving grace! Lord Zhuo, in all his arrogance, made a fatal mistake in the past week that I felt no need to correct. On that night, he put a spell on the food. That is why you could not leave, Lady Da. By eating the food, that one grape, you were caged. Lady Xiao never took a bite that night, and she has yet to try and leave. I never told him Lady Xiao never ate, and he has never used the spell on you girls again."

"So, I could leave?" Xiao's face brightened.

"I had not told you before, because I had not thought she would fare well in the forest alone. Nor that she would leave you Lady Da. But, with strong warriors camping so close to this castle, I think that maybe she may leave to them. Leave to find help." Chan looked between the two. "Maybe, Lord Yu could think of a way to break this spell."

"Lady Chan! You are marvelous!" Xiao cried, wrapping her arms around Chan. "Never would we have thought of it!"

"I-" Chan stuttered, unused to human contact. "I shall be dangerous." Lord Zhuo would never agree to have only one Qiao. For this, they all could take a severe lashing from the lord. Or, herself and Da. Then the whole breaking the spell, Chan did not think there was a way other than to kill Zhuo. He worked in deep dark magic, and was careful with his spells. Loopholes were nearly non existent. But, if Lord Ce and Yu could kill Zhuo, that would be find.

Chan looked from Xiao to Da, and their eyes met. Da knew, Chan realized, how slim her own chances were. Da knew what would happen as soon as Zhuo figured it out, she would be in pain. But Da smiled, and nodded her head. "This is wonderful Chan. But, Xiao should leave now. The sooner she leaves, the less likely that fat man will be to catch her. Is there anyway to know where Lord Ce and Lord Yu are?"

"I can try and find out," Chan said, frowning.

"Thank you Lady Chan. You are saving us," Da said, smiling. "Xiao, find a bag and pack things up. You need to leave soon."

"The night is still young, you will have plenty of time," Chan said with a nod.

"What?"

"Lord Zhuo, at night, turns into a hideous beast. His side effect to the spell. He locks himself away, so as not to go on a rampage of rage. If he leaves the castle grounds, he will forever be that beast. He dwells in the tallest tower, locked away. I keep the door locked, for no world deserves something like _that_ let loose." Chan quickly explained. "I am going to try and feel for a general location of your loves. Please, hurry Lady Xiao." With that, Chan slipped through the floor of the castle.

"I'd never get used to that," Xiao mumbled before pulling on a dress. When finished, she turned to Da who was packing away things. "I'll find them and return Da, for you and Lady Chan. Probably Bu too," Xiao added as an afterthought. "So don't worry okay?"

"Xiao, if there is no way to break the spell, do not return. One of us should be free." Da looked up with a stern expression. "I do no want you back here if there is not one. Zhuo would be none too kind to you should you return. Promise me, please."

"But-"

"Promise me Xiao. You will not return, no matter what, if there is no way to save us." Da grabbed Xiao's arm and stared her in the eyes. "Please."

"… I don't like it. You can't survive this alone-"

"Neither of us would survive long, Xiao. The man is killing us, even as we speak. You are allowed to go and live happily with Lord Yu. Do so. For me. I can have a form of bittersweet happiness if you can live on happy. Please."

"…I promise."

"Thank you Xiao," Da said, pulling her into a hug. If only one had to die, then only one should die, she decided.

"I'll keep looking. I'll always look for a way, Da," Xiao said into Da's hair.

"Get married and have lots of little babies with Lord Yu in the lands of Wu Xiao. Save Father and smile often." Da pulled back and handed Xiao the bag. "I am going to stay here, just incase. I'll watch from the window." Because I am not strong enough to watch you leave me, Da added silently. She smiled at Xiao, who shed a few tears, and hugged her sister for a final time. With a choked sob, she exited the room and silently made her way to the entrance gate.

Chan was already at the gate, and quickly pointed the way. Xiao half listened, her head turning to look at her sister who clung to the curtains and cried at the window. At Chan's harsh tone, she turned and looked the way Chan pointed. Xiao nodded her head, and choked back and sob when Chan bent down and kissed her forehead and mumbled good luck.

Xiao tenderly opened the gate, not sure whether she wanted it to really open for her. It swung open with a creak. It sounded so loud in the silent yard. Xiao took slow steps out, but dared not look back, afraid she'd break. Grip tightening on her bag, she started to run through the forest the way Chan had pointed. The snow made things difficult, and loud, but Xiao didn't care.

Her dress quickly became soaked with as many times as she had fallen, and she lost both shoes by time she felt lost. She was freezing, and she couldn't feel her toes. Rubbing her arms, she slowed to a walk and glanced around the dark forest. She didn't think it was a bad as the stories made it out to be, the dark forest. The snow caught a lot of the light, making it easy to see, and she had yet to see any yellow eyes staring at her.

But, she could see her breath, and she knew she would soon freeze out in the forest. And, she couldn't do that. She had to at least give Da the freedom, that rush she had felt when she couldn't see the castle anymore. And she had to see Yu again. She had to feel him hugging her again, and him mumbling those sweet words that told her she was his everything. Those words that made her giggle and feel so special. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Xiao continued forward.

Her legs started to hurt when she couldn't see the moon anymore. It was setting. Zhuo was waking up soon. Biting her bottom lip till it bled, Xiao tried to quicken her pace. Instead, she tripped and let out a shriek. Her face stung from the cold, and the snow was clinging to her. It no longer melted and soaked her, proving her body temperature to be dropping. Giving in to one sob, Xiao pushed herself up. She had to hurry. Da would soon have to face Zhuo alone. Da was alone. Sobbing again, Xiao broke into a run, yelling for Yu and Ce.

Her throat hurt from the screaming and ragged breaths when she caught sight of the small glow of a camp fire. There were sounds, telling her some soldiers who were traveling with the lords had heard her. She screamed again, pitifully, and fell to her knees. Some yellow glow was coming closer, telling her that they brought torches. Her arms fell limp at her sides, and when she could make out a face, she smiled. "Lord Yu," Xiao said, although somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that it really wasn't him. As she collapses, she heard the solder giving off orders.

Zhou Yu watched his friend pace the small space in the tent. He hadn't stopped since Xiao had been carried into camp. A soldier had come running in, yelling about a small girl saying his name. Easily, both jumped to their feet and dashed out to see a general carrying a battered, sick looking Xiao. Both he and Ce panicked at the sight of her. Some servants had taken her, and the healer quickly went to work.

Ce had quickly, even before consulting Lord Sun Jian, sent soldiers out to look for Da. They hadn't returned yet. Xiao was in horrible condition, although with care she would live. She was underfed and in the weather had easily caught a cold that at this point was bad. Her fever was too high, and yet she shivered in bed. She spoke in her sleep, that being about the only time Ce was still, and she told broken sentences of monsters and being alone.

How Yu wanted to just hold her, to lock here away somewhere safe. Whatever had happened in the weeks that they had left had left his little Butterfly broken with Da nowhere in sight. Hands clasped tight in her lap, he sat next to her bed and watched. Ce looked from her to Yu, and then to the tents entrance when it opened. Lord Sun Jian entered the tent, looking as he always did.

His red armor was magnificent, and his brown hair, though slightly thinning, was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his next. He had a five o'clock shadow (no matter what time, Yu had never seen Jian without a type of beard) and his jade eyes scanned them all. They stopped on Xiao's face, and softened. "She is the one? One of the Two Qiaos?" Jian asked.

"Yes milord," Yu said with a bow of his head.

"Hn, she looks horrible." All three fell silent. Jian moved and took a seat opposite of Yu to look at Xiao more closely. "The other Qiao, she is-"

"We don't know." Yu said with a glance to Ce who stiffened.

"How terrible." Again, silence reigned. Xiao started to groan, twisting in the sheets. Everybody turned, not sure what to do. Xiao, when Yu touched her shoulder, lunged up into a seating position while gasping for air.

"Xiao?" Yu said, and Ce fell to his knees to look at her.

"Da is all alone!" Xiao cried out. "She's all alone and has to face that bad man because I left! We have to save her, before he touches her! He'll kill her!"

**I had told somebody that there was going to be some fluff here, and I'm sorry there really wasn't any. But hey, at least were're getting to the whole "Knights in Shining Armor, Must go save Damsel in Distress!" part, right? Meaning this story is almost done. I'll have you guys know that this is almost 21 pages long as of right now. Its longer than I expected it was going to be, and that doesn't surprise me.**


	6. Overflow

All three men stared at Xiao for a moment, blinking. She swung her head around, noticing she had never before seen the one sitting to her left, and realized none of them were moving. "What are you doing?" She had to stop there because a fit of coughs racked her body. Her throat was parched, and it hurt to speak, but she continued in a raspy voice, "That fat bad man is torturing Da! Is it morning? It has to be! I left her, and didn't find you soon enough! He's going to kill Da!"

At this point tears were falling down her cheeks and into the bed sheet. Xiao had promised herself she would not cry, but no longer cared. Her heroes were sitting, staring at her while her sister had to fight off a man whose arm was bigger then both her and her sister put together. The man to her left was the first to speak.

"Lady Xiao, from what I have come to understand, you have been through something horrible. But, you need to take a breath, drink some water, and tell us what, from the beginning, has happened. I am sure all of us in this tent are going to be more than willing to help you, and your dearest sister," he said, giving a pointed look to Ce, who had stiffened considerably and looked ready to snap, "but we will be able to do nothing if you can't tell us. And, the hysterics you are falling into is not going to help anybody. Especially your dearest sister."

Xiao turned to him, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. "He is right, Lady Xiao. Please, calm yourself and take a drink. Then, if you can, tell us what has happened after we left," Yu pleaded calmly. As always, he was thankful for Lord Jians presence. As Xiao took the extended cup, he watched Lord Jian reprimand his son. He heard something about, he being so tense he was causing Xiao to become fitful. With a glare sent to his father, Ce forced himself to relax.

"You have to believe me. None of this is going to sound real," Xiao started, hiccupping between words. "But, it is. And we have to hurry. Like, we need to be there now!" Xiao looked at them all and sniffed. Refusing to wipe her nose on her sleeves, her sister had always hit her for it; she gave another sniff and started her story the way she knew it. No where near as elegant as Da would have told it, or how story like and blunt as Chan had told her story, Xiao had to answer many questions when she had finished.

"No more questions?" Xiao hissed, and then coughed. "Yu needs to think up a way to break Da's spell. And Chans! And Bus! And you need to kill the bad fat man! He's angry, I know it. And he's going to take it all out on Da and Chan!" Xiao cried, starting to ramble. All three men glanced at one another with worried glances and then the healer walked in.

"A servant had told me she had awakened. With the noise she made, I had thought she maybe was better than I had presumed, but surely she is not. Out, all of you. She needs rest," the healer said.

"Rest!? No, not rest. We have to save Da. I left her alone! We have to save Da!" Xiao yelled, trying to get up. The healer glanced at all the men clearly in disapproval.

"Lady Xiao," Yu said, grabbing her arm, "we will surely save Lady Da. But, you need to calm yourself. Running to any kind of battle in hysterics is the best way to loose. Please, relax and listen to the healer. The lords and I shall discuss this Dong Zhuo fellow and Lady Da's predicament." Xiao stared at Yu for a moment, searching his expression before giving in to his logic. Falling back against the pillow, she glared at the healer.

As the healer looked her over, the three men stood and left the tent. They made their way to another tent, one close enough they could get to Xiao should anything happen, and sat around a table. Jian was the first to speak. "I think her fever has made her delusional and she made the story up while lost in this forest." His answer to the silent question was rather blunt.

"What about Da?" Ce said, turning to give his father a small glare.

"Lost still."

"As logical as it sounds, I do not feel that it is just a story milord," Yu said.

"You believe some magical fat man has held two women in a castle that _is _a woman?" Jian raised one eyebrow.

"When you put it that way, it does sound unethical Lord Jian." Yu stared at the wooden table with a frown.

"Well, whether it is real or not, Xiao is not going to sit around here for long. Not while she thinks Da is in mortal danger," Ce gritted out. Finding Xiao so battered, and with no Da in sight had most definitely put him on edge. Never had he felt so stressed, and so powerless, as he did waiting for either the scouts to report or for Xiao to wake up. He was the son of a lord, darn it, and he was reduced to pacing the width of a tent while his woman-yes his woman was alone in the harsh winter.

His father gave him a look that pointedly said that a woman, especially in Xiao's shape, should be no problem for them to handle. Biting the inside of his mouth, Ce tapped on the wood table and half glared at Jian. He really couldn't be blamed, never meeting the Two Qiaos, and Ce really wasn't upset over the look. That was more Yu's problem. But the feeling powerless was getting to him, and if Da was not located soon he'd have to go beat on some soldiers for some 'training'. Some very harsh 'training'.

They continued to debate the value of Xiao's ranting when a soldier peaked in to announce that the scouts had returned. Ce was the first one up and out to see the scouts. He noticed that the sun had risen, and noted that he had gotten very little sleep and no breakfast when it was almost lunch time. Yet, he was neither hungry nor tired. Turning his head, he looked over his scouts. They looked cold, upset, and unnerved. "Report?"

"Milord," the head scout stuttered, looking from Ce to Jian, "We had followed the girls trail, or what was left, and found a rather impressive castle. Unsure of what to do, I sent one of my men inside the grounds, not the castle itself mind you, and when he returned, well he said… He can tell you." The head scout motioned for another man to step forward.

"Milords," the scout said with a bow. "I had been… volunteered to scout the castle. I walked around the grounds, taking a quick survey to see if it was inhabited, since we really had no indication of it being their before. I was in the gardens, marveling the craftsmanship of a statue when I heard the most painful scream. It sounded from a woman, I am sure, and it was such a painful wail that it sent shivers down my spine. My apologies for my cowardice, but I quickly returned to the group. To say I was terrified was an understatement, and stuttered through the experience to my captain." The scout bowed his head in shame, although he would admit willing to anybody who asked that he would not want to enter those grounds again. Such a cry was going to haunt him for years in his nightmares.

"A castle?" Jian asked eyes wide. At the captain's nod, Yu could only sigh. He watched Ce and Jian start to drill the scouts on the castle before mumbling his leave. They only waved him away without much thought. Slipping back, he made his way towards the tent Xiao resided in. The healer was gone, and Xiao lay in her bed asleep. Yu slowly let the tent flap fall, not wanting to wake her. She had gained some color from when they first found her, and that brought a smile to Yu's face.

Still, she seemed so small. Of course, she had always been much smaller than him, he would never deny that. But, before him then, she seemed to be even smaller. She was mostly bone; there was a good chance he could have counted her ribs with little problems if it would have been decent to do so. With a quiet, powerless sigh, Yu ran the back of his hand down the side of her face.

She was beautiful, in her own way. Albeit, she did have a more childish look, he could never help but stare. She was always happy, and always had that gorgeous smile on her face, his Butterfly. He was sure, in her old age, she'd have laugh lines, but he couldn't imagine it damaging her lovely face. No, even old, he could only imagine her a happy, loving grandmother with bright hazel eyes that still shone with her happy youth.

Her childish, happy, carefree beauty off set her sisters elegant, graceful appeal. Which explained how, together, they out shone even the moon and flowers. The moon only had its beautiful elegance, like many of the other woman, and the flowers had to choose between the childish cuteness of Xiao, or the graceful passion similar to Da. But the two sisters easily achieved both in such a balance that men could only stare after the two in awe.

He slid his hand from her soft cheek and down her slender neck. Stopping where the sheet started, Yu reclined back and watched her breath. His Butterfly was so sick and frail, unlike her usual self, that Yu could only imagine her being blown away in the winter breeze. Or worse, stolen again by the 'bad fat man' as she had said. The thought of her, still there, made him shudder in repressed anger, and he could only imagine what Ce, a man who was fueled by emotion was feeling.

"M'ld?" Xiao mumbled, blinking up at him with slurred speech. Yu's head shot down and he could only give her a gentle smile. "I'm really here?" she asked after sitting up.

"Of course you are Xiao." Yu laid a hand on the bed to lean forward. As much as he thought that should have brought her joy, she instead broke into tears and crushed herself against his chest. Between the coughs, hiccups, and sobs Yu thought the small girl was going to literally break. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed the top of her head. As she knotted her small hands into his jacket, he mumbled things into her hair, not really thinking about them. Like he usually did in such moments, he just mumbled his sweeter, happier thoughts to her.

" I left Da alone Yu," Xiao said into his chest when she calmed a bit.

"Xiao, love, it was for the better. Now, we can rescue both of you."

"But she is alone Yu. She never left me alone. Not once in these times. I can only guess what she must be feeling. She's always stuck by me Yu, and I've left her. I'm a horrible sister!"

"Come now Xiao, do you really think Lady Da would think such things?"

"No, she's too sweet and… that doesn't change the fact that I am."

"Xiao, you did what you must to save both of you. I hardly think, risking your life to come and get us to return to save her makes you a horrible sister. If anything, I think people can only look at your deed and respect you for it."

"… Really?"

"Do I lie?" Xiao blinked up at him before shaking her head. Yu smiled down at her, and when she averted her gaze to the red sheet, he grabbed her chin. She sniffed and fisted her hands in the sheet as he dropped his head and kissed her. It was not heated, or rough with sexual power. Instead, he gave her a gentle, lips meeting, kiss that gave her a part of him. He gave her what support he couldn't with words, no matter how poetic he could make them.

When they parted, her cheeks were red but she dared not look away from him. Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he gave her a smile he kept just for her, his Butterfly. At a cough, both jumped. Xiao, jumping almost off the bed, swung her head around to the healer that stood holding the flap of the tent. Her face as red as it could get now, she tried to steady the world that now swayed from her quick movement. Yu gave her hand a squeeze before standing and walking to the healer.

"You shall catch her cold, Lord Yu," the healer whispered.

"Matters not," Yu said with a wave of his hand.

"So says you now," the healer huffed and shooed him out. "Lord Jian and Lord Ce call for you. Go, and stop trying to catch her cold." Yu walked out into the cold, and followed the directions of a soldier to where Ce and Lord Jian awaited his presence.

Da quickly closed the curtains when she had seen Xiao exit the gates. Blocking the light of the moon, she sunk to the floor and tried to stop the tears. It would do no good to be weak now, to sit in the room and cry until the monster found her. In all actuality, she should not be on the floor, she thought. She should have been running through the castle trying to find a hiding place.

The thought brought up the picture of the game she, Xiao, and some of the soldiers used to play. Instead, this time, her life depended on not being found. Still, she could not bring her legs to work. She sat on the floor, only half registering how cold the floor was, and wept silently. At the swirl of wood before her, she watched Chan grow from the floor. Chan looked down at her, a very sad expression on her face.

"It is good that Xiao was able to escape," Da said, after a moment of silence. "Although I admit I am most terrified, I am glad that she is safe. Or, I am going to believe safe in Lord Yu's arms." Da looked up to Chan's face, and gave the saddest of smiles. She knew full well the chances of staying alive. Zhuo would be none too kind when he did finally get his hands on her. She did not expect the help of Chan, who would have to live with the pig for eternity, and was not going to ask for it. Nor did she expect whatever Wu force to arrive in time. Strategic plans would be made before hand, this probably being one of the first times they had a battle of magic.

She knew that, in all reality, they would have continued to her town and surely would have heard all the tales from the attack of Lu Bu and what happened to her father. But, having lost much of her hope, she dared not believe that Lord Ce would be able to come and rescue her. She did not want him to face off against the Mighty Lu Bu, scared for both of them (more so Ce than Bu though). Then, with the spell on herself, she did not think she could get out. But, now, Xiao had left. Xiao no longer would choose to stay with her, and to die at the hands of the monster of the castle. She could be happy.

Da pushed herself to her feet. Chan reached to help her up, and Da took the help with a small thank you. Straightening her dress, and taking a deep breath, she looked to the door. "I think, it would be best for me to go and find a hiding place while the castle is still safe to roam. I do have until sun up correct?" Da looked to Chan.

"Yes Lady Da, he shall return to normal at sun up. I shall try to stall-"

"No, do not endanger yourself Lady Chan. You shall have to live with him for much longer than I will, and you shall have to put up with him longer than I will. Please, do not do anything to harm yourself or what future you have," Da said with a bow. "You have done more than I could ever ask of you." Da really did try to stop the tears. Giving Chan one last smile, Da pushed past her and made her way into the maze of the castle halls.

She didn't really know which way to take, and when the impulse came to take a left, she knew Chan was helping her against her request. Chan had stated, earlier in their friendship, that when she merged fully with the castle she was able to 'push' people in a certain way she wanted. From picking a direction, like she did often, to sitting and eating, like she had said she had done to their father. Da looked up to the walls, although she knew she would see nothing of Chan, before sighing. Instead of fighting, she followed Chan's subtle directions.

Chan quickly led her to the kitchen, in which a plate was set out for Da. Giving a small smile and thank you, for she had not even thought about eating before the chase of her life begin. Da quickly ate the meal and left the kitchen, not caring that the food left a bitter taste in her mouth. She picked up the hem of her dress and quickly walked down the halls.

She stopped down one of the halls after constantly moving for a length of time that left her legs hurting, and slid down the wall. She nearly screamed when the curtains started to open on their own. Hand over her heart, and breathing heavy, she glanced around. Nobody down the halls, she stood and looked out the window. The moon was setting. Apparently it had taken her longer than she thought to run around and get lost. Clenching her hands into a fist, she grabbed the hem of her skirt again and walked off down the dark hall. As she was debating whether to go left, down a dark hall, or to go straight downstairs when a loud roar had her spinning and staring down the hall she had just walked.

It was an echo, which had dawned on her after she had stepped back some. Her hands were clammy, she thought as she brought one to her chest to try and calm her breathing. But her breaths only quickened. The chase had begun; Dong Zhuo was free of the nightly curse. And, if that roar was an indication of anything, he already knew that something was wrong. Setting her jaw, Da turned and ran down the hall instead of the stairs.

_**Happy Valentines! **_**Its tech. a day early, but who cares. I put some lovey dovey stuff between Xiao and Yu to celebrate the holiday. The only thing (other than the whole, I don't know if I did the 'fluff' moment totally right) is that I don't like how Da is portrayed in the Chap. I guess, when I read it, she sounds rushed. But anymore detail would, I don't know, be too much? Anywho, Xiao is all teary and stuff because she fell sick, bad. And, all the stress of living with Zhuo for a week, leaving Da/getting horrible sick just over filled the cup. I, personally, believe she deserved a good cry at this point. And some lovin'.**


	7. Pain

Da tripped on her dress, letting it fall to far down, again. Face first on the ground, she pounded her small fist against it. It hardly made a sound in the silent hall. Setting her jaw, she pushed herself up and into a sitting position. She had put on the cloth shoes, foregoing heels, and she couldn't believe how cold they were to the touch. She stopped herself there; she would not think about the bad.

She quickly got back onto her feet, and picked up her dress. Refusing to fall on it again, she pulled it to one side and tied it into a knot. She would have blushed at the indecency, but she didn't have time. She started down the hall again, saying a pray in hopes of not running into Zhuo. She decided to walk up some stairs when a horrible scream was heard from the upper level. Heart rushing again, she tightened her grip on the railing and quietly made her way up. Stopping before the last turn, she peaked around. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Chan was on her knees, in fetal position, before the towering Zhuo. His was still a mix of his monstrous form and his human original. His amber eyes looked larger and rounder, and glowed even though there was no light. His beard seemed bigger, wilder. His nails were long, and talon like. Any skin Da could see looked liked the dry earth of the desert. It was cracked puzzle like pieced still held together. Da, at his ruthless snarl, took a quiet step back.

Chan gave another, louder scream, falling closer to the floor as if wanting to fall into it. Zhuo fisted his hands. "We shall discuss the missing Qiao later Diao Chan. Right now, tell me where the oldest one is." Chan did not respond as he loosened his hand to allow her to talk. She lay on the floor, giving ragged gasp of air. When she did nothing else, Zhuo kicked her in her side. Chan flipped over with no sound.

Blood fell from Chan's nose and mouth, and the distant glass look in her blue eyes had Da giving a gasp mixed with horror and terror. Zhuo looked from Chan to Da, and gave a grin that had Da's fear spiking. Shutting her mouth, she turned and ran down the rest of the stairs and down the hall she had come from. She could hear Zhuo following, and when she looked back, she gasped. He was quicker in his animalistic form. Quick enough now to make Da worry.

Instead of crying over it, she ran closer to the wall. Apologizing to Chan, she grabbed a vase, spun around with the cloth shoes, and chucked it at him. Continuing the spin, she ran. She took no time to see Zhuo block it with his arm and growl at her. His arm was now embedded with shards of a rather expensive vase, and he clenched his fist. He would enjoy teaching the fragile Qiao her place when he finally got his hands around her beautiful neck.

Da ran with no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she was ahead of her death, and she needed to loose the monster quick. With a glance back, noticing his leer, she continued the way she had come.

Xiao sat in bed, glaring at the healer who was stuffing the must disgusting, sticky broth down her throat that was a horrid vomit green. As the healer held more out to her, Xiao gagged. But, because she opened her mouth, the healer shoved the food in and Xiao had to try and swallow the stuff. It stuck to the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat. Coughing, between the choking and the cold, she watched the healer reach for water.

She drank it down, though she swore there was some of the sticky food still in her throat. Handing the healer back the glass, she glared. "It's disgusting. You're going to go through all your water just so that I can finish this one bowl."

"A price Lord Jian is going to have to pay for your health then." The healer was unfazed.

"Can't you water it down? Make it less sticky, dry, and all around disgusting?" Xiao flinched away from the next spoonful.

"Jin, a soldier is in need of you. The man with frostbite has woken up," a solder said, peaking into the tent. Xiao could only sigh in relief, which earned her a glare from Jin.

"Fine. Do not get comfortable Lady Xiao. I shall return, and you must eat. Your stomach can not yet fully eat solid food."

"I'd take that over this…food." Jin said nothing back, and left the tent without another word. Xiao folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out. She had given up on crying, having gotten it all out. What was done was done. The only thing she could do now was make sure she got Da out of the castle. Biting the inside of her cheek, she took a peak at the bowl left behind to make sure the goo wasn't moving. Grabbing the towel Jin had used to wipe her mouth when she had spit up the water she covered the bowl and got out of the bed.

It was extremely cold when she got out from underneath the blankets, but she wanted to see the outside. She wasn't planning to go outside, she wasn't that stupid. Shuffling over to the flap, she glanced outside. Her only visitor since Yu and her kiss had been Jin. Xiao assumed they were planning how to rescue Da. A soldier stood outside the flap, and he glanced at her when she peaked out. Ignoring him, she looked at the rest of the camp.

Snow covered the ground still. Some soldiers marched through it, but most were sitting around talking. A few guarded the tents, and a couple soldiers were standing at the edge of camp. Their red armor was magnificent, and Xiao could imagine the soldiers' bravely charging into battle for their land and their lord. She let the flap fall only after noticing the sun was getting close to setting. Biting her lip, she looked worriedly around for her heroes.

Da ran through the hall, ignoring the sun glaring in through a window. She had surprised herself by surviving as long as she had. She had only two close encounters, not counting when he had spotted her. The first had been when she had tripped down some stairs. He was there, reaching for her. He grabbed her forearm and had lifted her up. Da, using it to her advantage, had kicked his nose in. He had dropped her and she had half ran half crawled down the hall and through a door.

The second time, he had her cornered. His nose had looked a little funny, but Da didn't even consider telling him. He raised a hand and back handed her. Da had fallen to the floor, and he stood above her. Like he had done to Chan. Da quickly sat herself up, ignoring the way the world faded in and out and evaded his kick. He had growled something, and Da tried to stay awake. He reached for her again, and she spotted the dagger in his belt. Dodging his hand, she used a dance move she had been taught years ago, twisted around and pulled out the dagger from its sheath. Loosing no momentum, she swiped at his face. Instead she hit his shoulder.

She ran now, still with the bloody dagger. She ached all over, and could only imagine what a mess she looked. She couldn't get enough air, and her legs were more numb than sore. The side of her face ached, and there was dried blood on in her hair and on her cheek. Not to mention she was positive there were bruises everywhere.

Da continued to run down the hall, until her legs just gave out beneath her. The dagger slid down the stairs that she realized led to the large front doors. If she had the energy, or time, she would have laughed at the irony. Instead, she pushed herself up on shaky arms and dragged herself behind a statue to hide. Holding her legs to her chest, she closed her eyes and prayed.

Xiao sneaked out of her tent, going through the back. She was wrapped up in one of the smaller blankets, but still sucked air in between clenched teeth when the cold air hit her full force. Earlier, she had heard Lord Jian speaking with both Yu and Ce. He had sounded upset over it, but he had said there was nothing they could do this night. Ce had punched a tree. A couple of times.

She presumed that they thought she was asleep, since they had been speaking so close to the back of her tent. She had only needed to get up and press her ear to the tent to make out what they had been saying. Xiao, at Lord Jian's words, had nearly cried out. Biting her thumb, she had crawled back into her bed incase somebody had come in.

It had taken her the span of dinner (not the disgusting stuff again) to figure out why her heroes weren't being heroes. She could not blame them, not being able to charge a magical castle the same day she appeared to tell them about it. It took time to plan out good attacks. She was learning this the hardest way she could think of. But, that did not mean she planned on staying.

She was not going to allow her sister anymore time alone with that horrible man. She was going to break another promise, she knew, but that didn't slow her down as she had slipped on some slippers. She had told a soldier her feet were still cold, and they had supplied them for her. Then, she picked out the warmest blanket that allowed movement, and left the tent.

The sun was lighting the sky with colors of red and purples with tints of gold, which was reflected between the dead branches of the trees and the white snow. It was beautiful, and romantic, if Xiao had stopped to look. She continued around the back of the tents towards the way she had come in, only knowing which way because she had known which way the moon was setting at the time.

She made it past the watch soldiers, who weren't paying too much attention. It hadn't gotten around camp yet that there was a magical castle with an unbeatable warrior and a fat man beating a noble's daughter not even a day's walk away. Pulling the blanket closer around her, she took one last look back, almost wishing to see Yu walking across the camp. Instead, she collided with something big, hard, and unmoving. Thankfully, that something steadied her as she had stumbled back. Looking up, she saw Ce staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ce asked, releasing her shoulders. Xiao took her time to notice he was in armor and held his tonfas.

"Shouldn't you?" she asked instead of answering.

"… I was going to go train since I really can't sleep. Especially since Pops made me take a nap after lunch," Ce said. It was perfectly true. This was why he brought his tonfas instead of his usual spear like weapon. It took a little more effort to kill somebody with tonfas if that wasn't what the blow was intended to do (unless you hit the head, and sometimes chest region). Unlike bladed weapons that easily killed or amputated if the user wasn't properly trained.

"You were going to leave Da?" Xiao asked, glaring now.

"… I planned on waiting until more people were asleep," Ce admitted.

"There's a big strong warrior, and a bad fat man-"

"And if they stand in my way then they shall fall. And if they have harmed Da, they will pay for each bruise tenfold."

"… Okay. You can save her." Xiao nodded her head with a straight face. She had no doubt that Ce would either come back with Da, or not at all. She hoped for the former. She jumped and spun, to the best of her ability, when an alarm went off. Ce grabbed her shoulders and pulled her behind a tree.

"It seems they have noticed that you are missing. Soon, they'll add that I'm missing, and come to one conclusion."

"What do we do?"

"You go back there and calm them all down somehow. The castle is straight that way?" Ce asked, pointing the way she had been walking before he had blocked her path. Yu would have hung him by his own intestine, sworn brother or not, if he had let Xiao leave the camp.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I went straight." Ce nodded, already knowing where the castle was, they had marked it on a map from what the scouts had said. But, if he hadn't, Xiao would have had a fit about him not knowing anything. "Maybe I should-"

"Go back to camp and make sure I get a far enough head start so I can save Da," Ce finished for her. Xiao glanced up at him, sighed, and nodded her head. At least, she thought, now she was keeping her promise to Da.

"Remember, she has a spell on her and can't leave the grounds."

"I'll get her out Xiao. I promise. Now, go and calm down the camp. Please," Ce said between clenched teeth. She nodded and walked around the tree and back to camp. Ce watched her go before running a hand through his bangs. He wished he had better weapons than his tonfas, but at least they were easy to move with. Rolling his shoulders, and spinning his tonfas for effect, he let out a long breath and started towards the castle. He had to get his (soon to be) wife back.

**We had a storm over the last three days, and I had nothing better to do then write this chapter and edit edit edit since internet died and I had no homework. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the end, unless I do an epilogue thingy. So yeah, hate Dong Zhuo and feel sorry for Da. I figured it seemed like Xiao was going through so much emotional crap, Da could go through some physical crap. And it'll piss off Ce and lead to a lot of babying, so its all good right? (I'm guessing you all know by now I don't have the heart to kill off Da).**


	8. Love

Ce stared up at the large castle. From the way the scouts he had expected something spectacular, and maybe he was biased, but he didn't see anything great about the castle. He pushed open the gate and strolled in, making sure to glance around for anything, especially for a 'big strong warrior', as Xiao had put it. The courtyard looked rather pale, biased or not, Ce thought as the flowers drooped and leaves fell.

Deciding he really didn't care about the court yard, he tightened his grip on his tonfas and walked up to the large wooden front door. Just like the gate, it proved no problem to open, which really was a shame. Ce had almost wanted the showy entrance of breaking open the door. Once the door opened, the sound of the painful screams and inhuman snarls reached Ce's ears.

Quickening the doors speed, Ce walked inside the castle to only stop in shock. What he saw caused his vision to bleed red. Da was held in the protective arms of a woman dressed in purple, who Ce presumed was Diao Chan. The woman had her back to a monster, keeping Da out of its sight. Both girls looked horrible, between the tears, blood, and bruises.

The animal was swiping for the girls, but something held it back, just short of hitting Diao Chan. It roared again, shaking the castle. Black fur covered its body, and cat like gold eyes glowed. Its muzzle was bear like, and goat horns grew behind its cat ears. Its legs were proportioned like raptors, with deadly claws, and its arms were almost too long for its body. The animal howled again, it anger and what sounded like pain, and a long whip like tail ripped through what pants were left. It wore the clothes made of material fit for lords, and held the headdress and ornaments made of gold, telling Ce that the animal attacking the girls was also the 'bad man'.

The animal swiped again, almost grazing Chan. Da screamed as Chan flinched, and Ce burst into a dead run for the animal. Hopping the stairs, he swung his tonfas at the animals head, and the beast moved just in time to save itself. Its headdress shattered against the force, and the beast stumbled back with a vicious snarl. Not missing a beat, Ce spun around and hit its shoulder and continued the spin with a foot in the face. The animal's head smashed against the wall. Ce hopped from one foot to the other, still seeing red.

Chan loosened her hold on Da and twisted around to watch the warrior. Da straightened herself, gasping at the sight of Ce. Both would have continued to marvel Ce's onslaught of attacks if Chan had not started to cough up blood. "Chan!"

"'Tis good that… Zhuo is finally getting his end," Chan said between coughs.

"No! I… I have to stop Ce! You'll die Chan!" Da grabbed Chan's shoulders and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't. Please, don't Da." Chan stopped to gasp for air, and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Using the shield spell to keep Zhuo away had tired her, especially after the way Zhuo had been twisting her soul to try and get information out of her before Da had showed up. The stress on her soul had done far too much internal damage; Chan was surprised she had been able to hold the shield up. "Death does not look bad Da, not when it is because Zhuo is killed. Please, kill him," Chan said into Da's shoulder.

Tears, to Da's surprise, fell down her cheeks. She had thought she had cried all the tears she could. Sobbing, she held Chan close. "Thank you Chan. Thank you so much!"

"I was glad to… help my friends," Chan gave Da the first true smile in some hundred years. "Please, give my thanks to your lord. I… I wish to be with mine." Da could only nod, not knowing who her lord was. Chan gave a gasp of air, and turned to watch the battle as she sunk into the floor. Da turned to the battle as well, now hugging herself as she quietly sobbed.

Ce smashed his tonfas against Zhuo's shoulder, ignoring the feeling of it shattering under the pressure. Zhuo howled, and tried to bite Ce's neck. Ce twisted back, only to be swiped at with Zhuos other hand. He went flying back, crashing into the railing of the stairs. The animal advanced, stalking. Da bit her bottom lip, clenching her forearms as Ce staggered to his feet.

Zhuo swiped again, and Ce did a lunge and roll to avoid the deadly claws. Ignoring the pain in his chest, Ce spun his tonfas around and shot towards the animal. They locked together and fell over the railing down to the floor. Da gasped and crawled to the edge of the stairs. Zhuo was on bottom and took the brunt of the fall. The two rolled for a bit, hitting some stands and vases fell. Finally, Zhuo threw Ce off of him. Ce flipped in the air, barely landing on his feet.

They both charged, and their clash had Da lost. She would look, anticipating where the next blow would meet, only to have to look in the opposite direction for the fight. She could not keep up with the fight, and cried out when Ce was again thrown down the large hall. Animalistic Zhuo staggered from one of Ce's blows to the head, but started towards Ce with great speed. Da screamed as Zhuo raised one of his deadly hands, which caused the animal to stop. He looked over his shoulder, as if remembering she was there. It snarled, showing its massive jaw, and snapped at her.

Ce used the distraction to regain his footing, and used his tonfas to enhance an uppercut. He caught the side of Zhuos jaw, sending the massive lord flying back. Ce stood in his spot for moment, catching his breath. Zhuo landed with a thud, lying on the floor spitting up blood. Ce took a breath and charged, punching the floor where the now rolling Zhuo had been lying.

Both man and beast looked at each other, knowing the fight was nearing its end. Ce had broken ribs, and was quickly tiring with the massive blows he had to serve to do damage. Zhuo had a severe concussion, a broken shoulder, and a shattered jaw. His long pointed tongue hung out of the broken side, the teeth gone, and his breaths were as uneven as Ce's. Ce tightened his grip on his tonfas and set his jaw. Taking a breath, and charged the monster with a yell as mighty as its roar.

The clash was bloody. Zhuo's claws cut tore through Ce's armor by catching the shoulder of it. Ce took no time to break Zhuos nose, and the blood between the two was flying. Da, however, dared not cover her eyes or blink. She watched the flurry of movements with teary eyes, and cried in joy when Ce smashed his tonfas, repeatedly, into Zhuo. The monster stood, blow after blow, until it staggered and fell in a bloody heap. She pushed herself to her feet, using the railing to aid her.

When she looked up, she screamed as Ce collapsed too. Forgetting her ailments, she ran to him. Dropping to her knees, she laid a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to smile at her. "Ce!"

"I guess I'm just not too good at the whole 'saving the damsel in distress' thing huh?" he said with a smile.

"No! Please, Ce, get up!" Da cried. "We need to go. Please!" Ce only smiled up at her, and brought a hand to her cheek.

"I missed you so much," he said, sounding tired. "So very much. And, when Xiao told me what you two had been through, it tore at me. I'm not used to feelings this powerful Da. I'd give you the world; I'd give up the world for you. And it scares me, but I don't want to loose this feeling."

"Ce, don't talk like this." Da held his hand that lay on her cheek.

"Heh. I'm glad, that I'm in your arms when I go. It… makes it seem not so bad. Though, you aren't going to be there when I open my eyes again, but I'll wait." Da's voice died under the creak of the castle. Looking up, she saw the castle collapsing. It seemed to sway around the two. Paintings fell, and the chandeliers smashed against the ground. Da screamed, and dropped to Ce's chest, wrapping her arms around him in a desperate attempt to protect him with eyes clenched shut.

The next thing she knew, she was being pried off of him. Da started to thrash in the arms, until she saw Zhou Yu holding her. Jaw trembling, she watched as two older looking men, who she would later learn were named Huang Gai and Lord Sun Jian, gently pick up Ce. The group quickly carried her and Ce off of the castle grounds. Da, wrapping her arms around Yu, watched as the plants died and the castle crumbled behind them. Ce was gingerly laid across the back of Jian's horse, having passed out during the run, and she sat with Yu. The group rode back to camp as quickly as they could without causing Ce more damage.

Da hadn't realized she had fallen asleep on the horse, and when she awoke she was in a large bed with many sheets. Xiao, wrapped in three blankets, sat beside her with a smile on her face. "I knew you'd wake up soon!" With that, she lunged and clung to Da in a hug. Da could do nothing else but cling to Xiao as well. The sisters, who hadn't been sure they would ever see each other again, sat in the silent hug until the flap to the tent opened. Releasing each other only enough to see who was entering, they watched as Yu, Jian, and Jin walked into the tent.

"It is good to see you awake, Lady Da," Yu said, the first to speak.

"Though you aren't any better than your sister. Who, by the way, shouldn't be in here. In your critical condition, you won't be needing to catch a cold anytime soon," Jin said, but did not do anything to try and remove Xiao from the tent.

Before anybody else could say anything, Da gasped. "Where is C-Lord Ce?" she said, catching her slip up. She, however, didn't care about their knowing smiles. "Is he alright?"

"The lord is in critical condition, but alive. Most of his injuries seem to be more internal than anything else."

"If my son would have just waited but a moment and speak to me he wouldn't be in such a horrible condition," Jian said in a haughty tone, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. But the dark circles under his eyes spoke of his worry and fears.

"He left because you guys weren't going to go!" Xiao said, again defending Ce like she had back at camp. She hadn't thought Zhuo would have been much of a problem for Ce, but then had also forgotten about Zhuo turning into an animal at night in the rush of returning to Da. "If anybody is to be blamed-"

"It is sad what has happened, but what is done is done. We can only pray that Ce will survive." Yu interrupted.

Da's bottom lip quivered. "May I see him?" Jian and Yu glanced to Jin, who gave a withered sigh.

"You two surely belong in Wu. You have no care for your own health and are inseparable from everybody," Jin spat, looking between Xiao and Da. "I see nothing wrong with you seeing him. But let him sleep, and don't touch his chest! His ribs aren't in the best condition." Da smiled, and rose from the bed. Xiao had to steady her, as her knees almost gave out from under her. Giving Xiao a smile, she turned slowly and bit her bottom lip. Jin walked past her, going to check on Xiao, and Jian volunteered to lead Da to Ce.

Da walked a few spaces behind Jian, head bowed. He led her through the snow as quickly as her condition would allow, and barely noticed the other soldiers in the camp. He brought her to a large red tent, and held the flap open for her to enter. Bowing to him, with a thank you, Da entered the tent. She half noticed that Jian didn't follow as she neared the bed. She pulled a seat near the bed and sat down only to gasp when she saw his brown eyes watching her.

"My Lord," Da said, smiling.

"Hey beautiful." Ce grinned up at her, and cringed when he took a deep breath. Da brought her hands to her mouth, smiling in relief. He was still so strong, showing no weakness, even lying in bed battered.

"Jin says you shall be alright, My Lord."

"Jin's a good healer. He knows what he's talking about," Ce said with a small nod.

"I was so scared, when you fell. It hurt," Da mumbled into her hands.

"… I meant all of it."

"I never doubted any of it. I never doubted you." Da dropped her hands to grab his. "I love you, Ce."

His eyes widened momentarily at her confession, before a large grin grew. He tightened his grip on her hands before saying, "I love you too." Though his was low enough that it was only for her ears, Da happily cried at the declaration. "I had been slightly worried, after baring my soul to you. Not to mention we're going to be getting married as soon as Jin says I can finish the _whole _marriage ceremony."

Da blushed at the meaning of his words, but didn't pull away. "I do not get a say in it My Lord?" She batted her eyes prettily with a coy smile.

"Not really, no."

"My Lord!" Da gasped, still smiling. She giggled down at him, taking in his unchanged features. He looked just as handsome as he had on their last walk down the trail. Ce laughed, and tugged on their hands.

"Kiss me Da. I can't sit up," Ce said, tugging a little harder. He said it in such a manner that left Da speechless for a moment, blush growing darker even though he hardly reddened. At his third tug, she dipped down and pressed her lips to his. Though her face hurt, between all the smiling and the bruise, and her legs were terribly sore, Da felt that she was happiest at that moment, as she held herself up by putting her hands on his pillow and Ce threaded his good hand through her hair. Happily lost in their kiss, both missed Xiao and Yu peaking in through the flap.

"Told you they'd kiss," Xiao said with a mighty grin. Yu sighed, but smiled down at her. The two inched away quietly. Xiao walked with her hands clasped behind her back, humming a tune. She was only aloud one walk during the day, at noon when it was warmest. Other than that, she was confined to the warmth of the tent. Waving at some of the soldiers she knew, like the one who had guarded her tent, she glanced up at Yu from the corner of her eyes.

Yu, ever observant when it came to Xiao, smiled down at her. "Is something wrong Xiao?"

"Well… Lord Ce said something's about marriage…" Xiao kicked some snow with her shoe, blushing.

"I had thought it would have gone unsaid," Yu said thoughtfully before spinning in front of Xiao and dropping to one knee. Xiao jumped back with an 'eep' before Yu grabbed her hand.

"Qiao Xiao, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Yu looked her straight in the eye with a straight face. Xiao blushed harder, sucking in as much air as she could before giving a vigorous nod.

"Yes!" she cried and slung her arms around his neck.

**So, yeah, crappy ending. Also, my first ending. Yeah, I've never before finished a story before this. Um, I had planned on Ce totally pummeling Zhuo, but the way it worked out, it was animal zhuo which I figure would be stronger than normal zhuo. So, now Da will baby Ce until he is all healed, and then he'll end up being super protective over her. At the end, with Xiao and Yu, I just wanted to show how he wasn't all perfectly thoughtful and would assume Xiao knew they were going to get married. I have another story planned, a (very off) variation of Little Red Riding Hood. I'll be working on that, and maybe an epilogue.**

**Thank you to everybody who stuck with me through all eight chapters. Lady Zhou Ying, JeeJayMay, XiaoQiao289, QiaoGurl, UnspokenEmotions, and Helenilia (your name is hard to spell!). Thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews.**

**_The End_ **


	9. EpilogueWedding

Xiao ran down the halls of the Wu home. It wasn't the castle, but "anybody who mattered" as Jian had put it, agreed that both she and Da would live in Wu instead of having to travel through the forest again. It was the night before Da's wedding, as it was decided that Da would marry first, and Xiao was not going to miss anything.

Already, she was anxious. They all were. Jian, on one the day that Ce was allowed to walk around without any bandages what-so-ever, had declared that they would go through the whole ceremony. It was rather comical, seeing both Ce and Yu drop their jaws and stare at Jian for a moment before both of them exploded. Da and Xiao had watched, stiff ling giggles as both men, at the same time, tried to convince Jian otherwise in their own manner.

Ce leaned forward on the table, almost in his fathers face, yelling as much as talking. Yu on the other hand, took a deep breath with clenched hands to collect his thoughts. Releasing the air, he started debating with the silent Jian. His words spilled out even quicker then Ce's, and Xiao personally didn't understand a thing the two said. She couldn't make out one word between the two.

When both of them fell silent, staring intently at Jian, he finally spoke again. "It is final. We, as the noble men of Wu, shall show the Qiao family the respect it deserves. Or are you two saying that those two magnificent girls don't deserve the respect of a proper marriage ceremony?" At that both men's shoulders slumped, and they stooped to silently glaring at Jian. Seeing no more arguments, Jian had gotten up and left to go eat.

Both girls had gone off giggling, but it had been short lived. One soldier, one of the ones they had befriended (the one that had watched Xiao's tent), had come over and told them that both of the men were off to 'train'. Da had made a face, a face that meant nothing good for Ce if he didn't comply with her wishes (Xiao had seen the face many times meant for many people) and both Xiao and the soldier had followed her as she stalked to the 'training' grounds (an open patch of snow covered ground).

When they had gotten there, both men had already chosen their weapons. Xiao and the solder, named Chou, stood at the edge as Da made her way over to Ce. All soldiers parted to allow her passage. As she neared Ce, she smoothed her features. It wouldn't do to have him feel threatened by her. One soldier at his side pointed to her, and Ce turned to raise an eyebrow at her, missing Yu's snicker.

"My lord, you should not be out here. You have only recently healed," Da said, staring off the conversation. She made sure her voice was laced in worry, not anger at his stupidity and lack of anger management.

"What? Da, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself over it. I can't get out of shape, now can I?" he said, avoiding the real reason.

"But Lord Ce, you-"

"I'll be fine Da. I won't over extort myself, I'll be careful, and nobody here except maybe Yu is going to be able to touch. Not in the mood I'm in." Ce said the last part under his breath. Da stared up at him, seeing the fire in his eyes she knew she would not win through words alone, and sighed. She nodded her head, bowing it in defeat. She folded her hands, and walked to the edge of the grounds. Ce beamed in male pride of being in control of the relationship.

Xiao had to choke back laughter when Da strolled over to a soldier who had been eyeing Da lately in _that look_. The look a man who hadn't seen a woman in months and then spots one of the prettiest rumored in the land would give. Everything fell silent as Da stared up at the soldier through her lashes. "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you would escort me during a walk. I am weary of the camp grounds, and with Lord Ce so insistent on training, I need another strong man to protect me on this walk. If you are not training as well, would you be as kind?" Da batted her eyes up at the man. To have asked Ce straight out for a walk, instead of being sneaky, would have led to him pouting during the whole walk. Da was no fool in the ways of Ce.

She did not speak loud, but everybody watched with silent baited breath, allowing Ce to hear every word. He was at Da's side before the soldier could say a word. Ce gave the soldier the deadliest glare, one that might have deterred Lu Bu for but a moment, before grabbing Da's hand and pulling her way. Doing so, he missed the look of total and utter smug satisfaction Da had on her face. Ce pulled her away, probably giving her a lecture about not asking him. When all the other soldiers started talking again, Xiao and Chou broke out into fit of laughter that had them holding their stomachs and wheezing for air.

So, they had to wait for all their ancestors, and all the fortune tellers to approve their wedding. Then they had to exchange gifts back and forth. But, months later, Da was getting ready for her wedding. Xiao couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She entered the room, and quickly found a seat. Da watched her silently, having a just as large smile on her face. Next through the door was the Good Luck Woman, Ling, and Shang Xiang, their soon to be sister-in-law.

"You're wearing a dress!" Xiao screamed, pointing at Shang Xiang, who was, indeed, wearing a dress.

"Sadly. But, it's better then some of the things I'm seeing the guys wearing, so I'm not going to complain. The whole wedding process, bride and groom sides both is a hassle. So, I'm not going to complain about being woman for this one event, since women actually have an up. We get to dress nicer," Shang Xiang said with a grin. Xiao broke out into laughter, and Da giggled.

"You are Lady Xiao? Jin warned me about you," the Good Luck Woman said with a huff. "You do know you aren't supposed to be here correct?"

"Really? I can… um… leave?"

"Don't bother. She'll only go hide in the banisters," Shang Xiang said, finding a chair, and pointing to the ceiling.

"I wasn't going to make her leave. I was just saying," the Good Luck Woman said before turning to Da. "Now, let us turn you into a wife." With that, the process started of styling Da's hair into that of a married woman's. The Good Luck Woman murmured words to ward away evil influence as she styled the hair. Da flinched when her hair was pulled too tight, but never once complained. When all was done, she turned her head in the mirror to marvel at the new style. Xiao silently clapped in the back, smiling broadly.

Shang Xiang stepped forward, and bent down for Da to crawl onto her back. The bride's feet could not touch the bare ground. The Good Luck Woman and Xiao had to be directed else where, and Shang Xiang, as the oldest sister in law, carried Da to the main hall. There Da donned a lovely red jacket and the red skirt, both finely decorated. She smiled as the Phoenix crown was placed on her head, and the red veil was dropped in front of her face. Swallowing, Da bowed to her parents and to her ancestral tablets. The wedding had truly begun. Da couldn't help but feel thrilled and scared at the same time.

Ce bowed before his families alter, letting his father placed the cap on his head. Ce had to resist tapping his fingers on the floor. After his father stepped back, he stood and bowed to his ancestors and then to his parents and family assembled. As Jian reached to remove the ball on his shoulder, a quiet conversation was passed. "Impatient son? Afraid your wife shall be stolen before you can marry her again?"

Ce gave Jian the most dead pan stare. "Sun better damn well rise soon," was all he said. Jian held in his laughter as he set the ball on the bridal sedan chair.

Da fought against the want to play with the veil. She did not like having problems seeing. She had to trust the Good Luck Woman to carry her to the sedan chair. The mirror around her neck to ward off evil spirits felt heavy, and all Da really wanted to do was fidget. As she was placed under the red coverings around the sedan chair and she found a way to sit in the red dress, she allowed herself to play with one of the bracelets she had on.

The ride to Ce's home was nothing except a way to make her even more stressed. She chewed on her bottom lip, almost dropped the bracelet a few times and had to resist scratching her head and ruining her hair or makeup. When the chair finally stopped moving, Da turned to the opening of the curtains. She stepped out onto the mat as gracefully as she could, and glanced around the gathered people for those she knew.

Jian was standing behind Ce, smiling like any father would at a wedding. Huang Gia was behind him, arms crossed, grinning just as broadly. Yu stood next to Xiao, who was jumping in place, pointing to Da, and saying things to Yu. He would smile and nod to her before returning his attention to the wedding. Her healing father was on the other side, her mother next to him. Both of them smiling, as happy as they could be.

Da stepped over the lit stove, another tradition to cast away evil influence, with as much grace as she could muster. She could make out Xiao mentioning to Yu that at that point she was going to fall flat on her face, and Da herself could only thank her ancestors that she didn't do just that. Smiling, she walked to Ce, who's expression was a mix of impatient and happiness. As she stood before him, nerves running wild and heart going at a rate that couldn't be healthy, she waited for him to raise the red veil.

When he did so, both of their brown eyes met. The rest of the world disappeared as they stared at each other. He smiled down at her, now only in love, and Da felt all the pressure lifted. It was all going to be okay. It wouldn't all be easy, but she would pull through with everything she wanted. She'd pull through with all the love she could ever want. She would have a loving husband, her reliable sister, a new brother in law, an amazing father in law, and a whole new family even beyond that. Yes, she would be fine. She smiled back at Ce, and the two turned to complete the wedding ceremony.

**So, here is the epilogue everybody wanted. Its their wedding. Xiao's would be just the same, so I didn't do it. Just replace Ce's and Da's name 'kay? I decided to make it more oriental than western, even though that is how Yu proposed. Oh well. Pretend it would fit. This kind of centers around Da and Ce, cause they are my favorite couple. And it makes sense for them to wed first. Everything following this is kind of a preview for my Little Red Riding Hood project next. It won't be uploaded for a bit. The start is always the hardest part for me, and I'll need a good start before I upload. So, The End for Hideous Beast. Yay!**

_Little Red Riding Hood_

She sat by her open window, brushing her long dark brown hair over her shoulder. The warm summer nights were refreshing after the long winter, and she planned on enjoying them. Her similarly dark brown eyes stared at the large wall that the sun was setting behind. The Wall had surrounded the town, isolating them from everything east of the giant wall. In fact, nobody in the town could remember the large walls being built; everybody only knew that outside the walls was mortal danger.

Monsters lurked outside the Wall, and with out a greater force, their town was to be isolated from the rest of the continent. Every once in a while, she would question the good the Wall did. She would wonder if it was worth loosing land, advancement, and intelligence over monsters so few had seen. Then, at night, she would hear the howls, or a soldier would be dragged in a bloody mess from an attack. At those times, she would suppress a shiver and sneak back to her room. Having never seen the beasts that roamed outside their Wall, she could only imagine what a gruesome sight they were.

Her thoughts were brought to a stop when she looked down to see a small figure climbing down the side of their mansion. The little figure hopped to the tree and dropped down to the garden beneath. She could only role her eyes and sigh, already knowing who it was. Her sister, Xiao, had always been one to sneak out. Whether it was to avoid lessons or because she was meeting that mysterious admirer, Xiao did not stay in her room for very long anymore. The older Qiao, Da, could only hope that her sister was making the right chooses.

Setting down the brush, and braiding her hair, Da rose from her seat and closed her window. Locking in shut, she blew out all of the candles in her room and slid into bed. She slipped into her dreams, unknowing that her sister would once again make her question all she believed in, but with the added bonus of putting her life on the line.


End file.
